Citius, Altius, Fortius
by MarinasDiamond
Summary: The Waldorfs were known for their excellent archery since the times of Aegon the Conquerer. A small house with a great reputation, and the Lady Rebekah Waldorf was beautiful, unmarried and a talented huntress without a match. At least she thought so until she meets a certain sellsword. OC x Bronn
1. Trial By Combat

**Trial By Combat**

Lady Rebekah Waldorf held her head high. She wouldn't let the knights of the Vale intimidate her.

-„Is that how you treat a Lady, Ser Vardis?" she asked daringly. She didn't saw his hand coming, and she was surprised when she felt the sharp pain as he hit her with his in heavy leather gloves covered hand. Rebekah felt blood on her lips, but she didn't flinch.

-"You're truly a man of honor if you hit an unarmed maiden who has a long, dangerous journey behind her only because her father pleaded faith to the Lannisters." She said mockingly, already cursing herself because she knew she would pay for this remark.

„ENOUGH!" Lady Lysa Arryn's echoed through the big, round hall of the Eeryie. „Ser Vardis, tame this girl." The pale, mad woman was sitting on her wooden throne with her son on her lap.

This time, Rebekah was prepared as he hit her, and she grabbed his hand before he reached her and tried to fight back. But she wasn't able to resist a fully armed, muscular knight. He hit her with his other hand and this time it threw her down. Ser Vardis took out his sword and hit her hardly on her back as she laid on the floor. She grimaced in pain, yet she forced herself to remain quiet.

-„The girl is right. Is this what you call honor in the Vale? Hitting young girls? She isn't even a Lannister." Rebekah recognized Tyrion Lannister's voice behind her. -„Be quit, imp." Lady Arryn commanded. „I demand a trial by combat" Tyrion shouted, looking intensely at Lady Catelyn Stark who stood next to her sister. The Lords and Ladies of the Vale mumbled shocked. The imp couldn't fight. Rebekah swallowed hardly, blinking away tears. She didn't want Tyrion to die.

-„I can fight for you, my Lady."

-„It will be an honor for Lady Arryn."

-„My Lady!"

A dozen knights raised their voices, all wanting to gain Lysa Arryn's affection.

-„Ser Vardis, you haven't say a word. Do you not want to revenge your murdered Lord and let the Lannister imp pay for his sins?" Lysa Arryn spat out the last words. Ser Vardis stood next to Rebekah, who was still on the floor but slowly tried to get up. „My Lady, nothing would pleasure me more, but there is no honor in fighting a man half my size." Rebekah had almost laughed. There was no honor in fighting a man half his size but in beating women there was? So much to his honor_, _she thought_. _

-„Oh, but I won't fight. I'll name my fighter as you named yours, Lady Arryn. I name my brother Jaime and I'm willing to wait as happy as a fish in the water until he arrives." Tyrion said mockingly.

-„No. The trial will be today. Name your fighter, imp." Lady Arryn hissed. Rebekah was standing again, now Ser Vardis gripped her wrist tightly and made it impossible for her to move. Tyrion Lannister turned around and watched the Lords and Ladys. They despised him, mocked him, but Tyrion hoped that one of the knights would remember how much gold his family had. Especially the sell sword, Bronn.

* * *

_Hi guys, welcome to "Citius, Altius, Fortius"!  
I haven't read much about Bronn yet and since he's a fascinating and bad-ass character I decided to write something myself. ;)  
I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review, I'm happy about any kind of feedback! _

_Liebe Grüße & xoxo,  
MarinasDiamond_

_(ps. I know the title is not Game of Thrones related at all, but I promise it will make sense) _


	2. A Man Without Honor

**A Man Without Honor**

Bronn was leaning lazily against a column in the back, watching the scenery. The young maiden being captive by Ser Vardis was brave, he had to admit that. She was surrounded by enemies but she didn't look scared at all. As far as he knew, the girl was Lady Waldorf and her family was sworn to the Lannisters. He wondered how a Lady ended up alone in such a hostile place. He stared at her and noticed her obvious beauty. She was petite but curvy, her skin creamy white. Wavy red hair fell down to her waist and her face was probably pretty, too.

Surprisingly, she was wearing tight leather pants and very unladylike leather boots. A long, dirty, dark-green cape covered her shoulders.

The Waldorfs were well known for their excellent archery since the Lords of Shadowcastle used to be hunters before the time of Aegon the Conquerer. A small house with a great reputation, and the red-haired maiden was a legend among the common people of the Westerlands. Young, beautiful, unmarried and a talented huntress without match.

The imp on the other hand looked as ugly as always, and now he was searching his gaze. „A Lannister always pays his debts" his eyes said. And Bronn smiled.

„I fight for the dwarf."

A loud mumbling went through the Lords and Ladies. But Lady Arryn smiled.

The sell-sword was hardly armoured compared to Ser Vardis. The latter let the girl go, tossing her away.

„If my fighter wins, Lady Waldorf goes with me." Tyrion demanded and Lady Arryn laughed.

„Take the Lannister whore with you if you want to, I don't care." Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her and wanted to go a step forward, but was taken by another knight who pulled her back.

Rebekah was nervous as they started to fight. The black-haired sellsword was moving like a panther, quick and smooth, but Ser Vardis was full armored. She realized her life depended on the sellsword to win. Her heart beated faster and faster. Tyrion's fighter danced around Ser Vardis, he didn't fight properly, using everything in his way as weapon against Vardis. Rebekah held her breath for a second as it seemed like Ser Vardis gained the upper hand. Less than a second later, the mercenary had Ser Vardis on his knees and raised his sword. „Yes, Yes, Yes!" Tyrion exclaimed. Quick as a snake, Tyrion's fighter cut through Ser Vardis throat and pushed the bleeding man through the moondoor. Rebekah and Tyrion were free.

-„You don't fight with honor" Lysa Arryn cried.

-„ No. But he did." Bronn simply answered and pointed at the open moondoor.

OoOoO

-„I believe you have something of me" Tyrion smiled as he talked to Rodrick Cassel. The Stark's man pressed his lips together and looked to his Lady. Catelyn nodded quickly,and Cassel threw a purse at Tyrion who grabbed it. „Thank you, my Lady." Bronn bowed mockingly to Lysa Arryn who looked shocked and angry at the same time.

-„Lady Waldorf." Tyrion walked to Rebekah. „I want my bow and my arrows back." She demanded and the knight behind her took a wooden bow from his shoulder and handed her the quiver, Rebekah took it and looked back to Lysa Arryn. „Since you were so eager to treat me like a Lannister, I will behave like a Lannister. And Lannisters always pay their debts." She hissed before she could hold the words back. As she walked behind Tyrion and the swellsword through the door, she swore she would pay her depts to Lysa Arryn. She would seek for revenge.

-„Well done, Bronn" Tyrion said happily.

-„He was no match for me. We should walk until sunset... to be as far as possible from the Eyrie."

-„He's right, Tyrion. We'll be safe from the hilltribes until Crowrock so we should reach it as soon as possible." The girl added. Tyrion noticed she looked more than exhausted. The violet undereye circles, the bruises over her neck and the small wounds on her face were alarming. In spite of all her face and clothes being dirty, Rebekah was prettier than many woman Tyrion knew. And he knew a lot, he thought smirking. The Lady of Shadowcastle was impossible to overlook with her bright, red hair and her delicate features. But her eyes were more outstanding: big, amber eyes framed by long, thick lashes.

Rebekah was limping a bit, but she didn't complain. The imp wondered if she had to sleep in one of those terrible cells. His eyes met hers but she quickly looked away. Lady Rebekah looked like a wounded animal and Tyrion worried about her condition.


	3. Artemis

**Artemis**

„I could just take your food and leave you here." Bronn said as he walked next to Tyrion and Rebekah. „What do you want, Bronn? Gold? Woman? Golden women? Bring me to King's Landing and it'll be all yours. You get you gold as long as I live and not a moment longer."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. Eventhough Tyrion didn't like his family, he was a true Lannister. Always trying to buy everyone and everything with gold. And of course the loyalty of the sell-sword depended on the payment. „Bronn, the day you're tempted to sell me out, remember I'll beat the price. I like living."

Rebekah was glad Tyrion was slow, so she wouldn't stay behind. Her leg was hurting and the bruises Vardis left were painful. But showing weakness in front of a man like Bronn was not the best thing to do, so Rebekah bit her teeth together and put one step after another. She had to find her brother after all.

„I want to stop here." Tyrion said as soon as the sun went down. Rebekah sighed of relief. She hadn't really slept since... actually, she didn't remember.

-„We can make a fire, there are no hilltribes so near to the Eyrie." He added. Crowrock was a clearance in the forest, named after the black rocks that surrounded it. It was almost like a natural border, showing the tribes how far they could go until the knights of the Vale were too close.

-„I'll go hunt something" Rebekah muttered but Bronn laughed raughly. He leaned against a tree while Tyrion and Rebekah tried to find a comfortable place to sleep.

-„The Lady wants to go hunting? You can do that back at home with your high-born friends but here you should leave it to a man."

The young woman glanced at him furiously .

-„Oh no." Tyrion sighed and knew exactly what was coming next.

-„Leave it to a man? I'm a Waldorf, I learned how to use bow and arrow when I learned walking. Don't you dare thinking that only because I'm a woman, I can't look out for myself." She snapped.

But Bronn just raised an eyebrow. „I've seen how well you can look out for yourself in the Eyrie, M'Lady." He said dryly. The girl blushed in anger and stared at him for a second before raising her bow and taking an arrow in one swift movement. Before Bronn could react, he felt a rush of air beneath his ear and as he turned around, an arrow was stuck in the tree, only leaving a small space between it and his face.

The sellsword grabbed something behind his back, and Tyrion yelled:

-„Stop it, both of you! Bronn, I'll pay you for protecting us, not killing us. Put your dagger away." Bronn sighed annoyed, but obeyed.

-„Lady Waldorf, he didn't want to offend you. I'm sure he knows what Waldorf Ladies are capable of."

-„I hope so." she said simply before leaving the two men. She needed to hunt something immediately.

OoOoO

If she had been a man, he would have killed her for shooting that arrow. That woman was to brave for her own good. But Lady Rebekah was spirited enough to answer his mockery, and Bronn didn't know many people who dared the same.

It was actually hard to call her „Lady", since she didn't behave like one at all, the only Ladies Bronn had ever known were either weeping, arrogant, dull or everything at the same time. He had noticed the fire burning in those pretty golden eyes, even though the woman was tired and beaten. For a moment, Bronn was tempted to leave Tyrion Lannister and just take her. After all, a beauty like her could be more worth than gold. The imp would die alone and a few lies would make everyone else believe she was dead too.

On the other side, a woman with red hair, golden eyes and such a temper wouldn't stay hidden for long, and Bronn would hang for stealing her away. He decided Rebekah Waldorf would pay herself for his protection and his sword.

OoOoO

Rebekah loved the forest. She loved the hunt, her bow, the scent of freedom and the noise of the wind rushing through the trees. Although she was tired and hungry, she felt alive again, after all she'd been through in the Eyrie. And she would prove this arrogant sellsword he was wrong. She hated his boldness, but Rebekah had to admit he was right. She had been unable to defend herself in the Eyrie and she was lucky to be alive. Rebekah of House Waldorf was not very strong, nor could she fight with a sword. But she was a huntress, even when this stupid Bronn couldn't accept that.

Nevertheless, she decided to travel with him and Tyrion, as the way was safer with them.

OoOoO

-„You know, she's the best archer I've ever seen"

-„And still, she was a prisoner when I met her."

-„I was one as well."

-„But you don't pretend to be a tough warrior."

-„She doesn't either. Waldorfs are hunters, not warriors."

-„What do I care about your little Lady? If she wants to die in the forest, it's fine by me. After all, you'll pay me to protect you, but she didn't promise anything."  
Tyrion said nothing but starred in the flames of the small fire.

They didn't hear her steps as she came back.

Rebekah laid the goat on the ground, and there was only a single arrow hole right trough the eye. Bronn smiled. „Consider me as impressed, m'lady."

* * *

_Thanks my followers! :) I'm sorry for possible grammar and language mistakes, English is not my native language..._

_Have a great day, _

_Liebe Grüße & xoxo_


	4. Shadows And Nightmares

**Shadows and Nightmares**

Tyrion noticed a flicker of pain in the girl's dark golden eyes as she sat down next to him.

-„Take my cape, Tyrion, you'll get cold."

-„You're the lady, you keep the cape."

She rolled her eyes and just put her dark-green cape around the imp's shoulders.

-„And you're the Lannister. Furthermore, you're smaller, and smaller men freeze easier."

Tyrion chuckled.

-„How do you know that?"

Rebekah smiled and said „You're not the only one who can read."

The swellsword just observed the two and sharpened his sword at the same time.

-„This is maybe the last night we can make a fire. From now on, we have to fear Hilltribes. And shadowcats." he said and spat on the rocky ground under them.

-„Bronn, you're so pessimist. Look, we have a full belly, a warm fire and the company of a beautiful maid. There's just a lack of wine." Tyrion said, making jokes as always.

-„Not for long, imp. And there are things I prefer over the company of a fully dressed maiden." Tyrion couldn't say if Rebekah was blushing or if the fire threw shadows over her face. But she ignored the mercenary.

„Rebekah?" Tyrion asked softly, changing the subject „What were you doing in the Vale? How did you end up in the Eyrie?"

-„I was searching for my brother Roran. He's missing." she said emotionless.

-„Missing? Since when?"

-„He should escort Lady Rayna Corbray of the Vale as bride for Lord Mycah, and passed through the Riverlands. But he didn't come back and he didn't sent a raven. Lord Mycah said we shouldn't worry and presumed Roran had joined your father's army with his knights. But I know he's in danger. I can feel it." Rebekah muttered.

-„So you went off alone to find him? Alone? Are you mad, Rebekah?" Tyrion was shocked. He knew her since she was a young girl and he knew her temper.

-„ Of course not! I had an escort." She explained sheepishly

-„How many man do you call a suitable escort, my lady?" Tyrion asked, already fearing the answer.

-„Three." Rebekah looked down and played with the ring on her finger.

Tyrion's mouth dropped open. Waldorfs were brave, but this was madness.

-„Three." He echoed. „And they died, I assume." He interpreted her silence as a „yes".

-„You know my stepfather, Tyrion. He didn't want to sent anyone for Roran's search. I had to do something."

„We'll discuss it tomorrow, my lady." He simply said. „Try to sleep now." It was hard to hold back his anger. Rebekah's boldness was going to get her kill eventually and Tyrion couldn't understand why she would be so careless with her life.

Rebekah looked at him with sad eyes and laid down, wrapping her arms around her to keep her warm. After a few minutes, the girl slept and Tyrion stood up and covered her with her cape.

OoOoO

-„Seems like she's brave. And stupid." Bronn muttered.

-„Exactly. And she worships her brothers. So much she decides to travel practically alone through Westeros without a chance of finding him."

Bronn just raised his eyebrows. „Stupid. Like I said."

Another question occupied Tyrion's mind, and it seemed the right moment to ask.

-„Tell me Bronn. You said earlier you could just leave me here and go. If I wasn't a lion, and you'd really leave me – would you have taken her with you?"

Bronn tought about it. „I think to have a woman with me doesn't increase my survival chances at all. Even when she's not completely useless with her bow. On the other hand, she could keep me warm at night." Bronn smirked viciously. „And if I need money, I just sell her to the highest bidder."

-„Then I'm glad I am rich." Tyrion chuckled cheerfully, but silently he reminded himself not to trust Bronn.

-„I could take the first watch" he proposed. Bronn just shook his head. „I don't sleep anyway, Lannister. Then he grinned defiantly „Go sleep little lord." Tyrion Lannister didn't answer, he simply turned around and tried to forget which kind of person he let watch over him.

OoOoO

Bronn watched the Lannister imp and the lady sleeping, the fire caused flickering shadows over their faces. The girl buried herself in her coat and mumbled something while clenching her fists together. Then she turned around restlessly, anxiety showing on her beautiful face. probably nightmares, Bronn thought and decided to wake her up. He shook her shoulder slightly, causing the girl to sit up and gasp immediately. Rebekah grabbed his arm, her eyes widened in terror. For moment she breathed heavily and then began to calm down as Bronn muttered: „It's alright, girl" Rebekah quickly took her hand away.

-„I'm sorry... I didn't want to..." she stumbled. Then she started again: „Thank you for waking me up. I guess sleeping in the sky cells has made it hard to sleep well... I can keep watch now, Ser Bronn."

Bronn smirked: „I'm no Ser, m'lady, and I don't sleep. You on the other hand look like you haven't slept for days."  
-„Indeed, No-Ser Bronn." Rebekah smiled. „I can't do anything against the nightmares so I'll rather keep you company."  
The sellsword shrugged but didn't object.

* * *

_The first episode of season 4 was AWESOME! __I loved Oberyn Martell, the Hound and of course Tyrion and Bronn :D _

_Okay, many people read this according to the stats, but no one leaves a review, so I have no idea if you actually like it so far and if I should continue!  
Thanks to the new followers! :)  
Have a great day, _

_Liebe Grüße & xoxo _


	5. The Waldorf Children

**The Waldorf Children  
**  
When Tyrion woke up, Rebekah and Bronn were already awake, sitting around the burned down fire place. It was cold and the sun was already rising, but the fog hung deep in the Vale. The blonde man sat up and noticed Rebekah eating little red berries.

-„Did you sleep well, my lord?" she asked, smiling softly. Tyrion was covered with her cape, the one he wanted her to have. Stubborn girl, Tyrion thought. Bronn sharpened his sword again.

-„How do you know you can eat them?" Tyrion asked surprised. Rebekah frowned and answered „We have those in the forest near Shadowcastle. Do you like to have some?"

He nodded and took one. They certainly tasted better than the old bread Lysa Arryn had given him.

-„From all the noble ladies of Westeros, I would chose you to travel alone through the Vale."

Rebekah chuckled, and Tyrion was relieved she could still laugh after all she had been through.

-„At least my survival skills in a forest are not so bad." She said and picked up her bow.

-„This is one of the finest bows I've seen." Bronn muttered and pointed to the artfully worked weapon. It was a bit smaller than normal bows so it fit perfectly to the young woman.

-„The Waldorfs are known for building the best bows." Rebekah answered proudly. „It shoots further than almost every other one I've seen."

-„Can you fight with a sword, m'lady?" Bronn asked, but Rebekah shook her head. „Noble Ladies are not allowed to learn sword fighting." She said bitterly.

Tyrion was happy to see that Bronn and Rebekah had reconciled. The woman stood up, and handed Tyrion the remaining berries.

-„It's a long way to King's Landing. We should take as much food with us as possible. Tonight, we can't make a fire, we're to close to the tribe's territory."

- „Without a fire, we're an easy prey for all our furry friends out there, m'lady." Bronn said harshly. Rebekah didn't like how mocking he sounded when he said _my lady, _and his gaze on her was almost rude.

-„They won't care if the Waldorf's sigil shows a shadowcat." He added, smiling and putting his sword back in his belt.

Rebekah decided to ignore his comment and packed their belongings in her bag, a sewn piece of rough fabric. Beneath her bow, quiver and a dozen arrows, she carried Lady Arryn's bread and waterbottle, a firestone, some healing herbs she had found in the forest, a small hunting knife and a pair of leather gowns. Rebekah added the berries and shouldered the bag.

OoOoO

Together, they hiked for hours not meeting anyone or anything. Tyrion walked in the middle, Bronn and Rebekah on each side. Bronn and Tyrion talked and made jokes together, but Rebekah noticed that Bronn never stopped to watch the forest around them attentively, his hand on the grip of the sword. Rebekah on her side held her bow ready and tried to be observant as well. Her leg still hurt, but she ignored the pain.

-„Lady Rebekah." Tyrion asked after a while. „Will you return to Lord Mycah after you find Roran?"

Rebekah swallowed. Only the thought of her stepfather made her shiver in disgust. She sent Tyrion a reproachful look, he knew how much she hated Lord Mycah.

-"If there's no other choice. It depends on in which condition I find my brother."

-"What do you think happened to him?"

-"Tyrion, I don't know. But Roran left and disappeared a couple of weeks just before his_ nameday._" Rebekah said angrily, not wanting to have the same talk as the day before.

Tyrion immediately understood the hint. The heir was coincidentally nowhere to be found a short time before he was old enough to rule alone.

-„Lord Mycah Kenning must be so sad about the both of you gone. At least the prospect of staying Lord Protector until Dawen reaches his eighteens nameday comforts him." he said bitterly.

With fifteen years, Dawen was the youngest child of Lady Katryna and Lord Darron Waldorf. Rebekah was seventeen, but she wasn't married because her stepfather proclaimed he wanted to wait for the best match possible even though many highborn men had asked for her hand already.

She often wished she could have known her lord father. The most skilled archer of the Seven Kingdoms died from a wound he had gotten in a hunting accident, causing him to pass away quickly. Even though Lady Katryna had two children and was pregnant with a third one, Ser Mycah of House Kenning proposed to her, becoming the new lord.

Rebekah sighed.

-„Since my High Mother died, Lord Mycah hates the idea of Roran becoming Lord of Shadowcastle. And when I didn't hear anything of my brother, I decided to search for him myself. Lord Mycah forbid it, but..."

Tyrion chuckled. "You just love to do the opposite of what he asks of you."

-„Did you expect me to sit down and wait until my brother's corpse returns to me? To smile nicely to this man when I know he wants my brothers dead? I had to act quickly, so I took three men loyal to Lord Darron and his children... " Rebekah explained agitatedly.

-„You should thank your gods you're not dead or worse yet, m'lady." Bronn said, smiling mockingly without even looking at her. Before Rebekah could reply, Tyrion interrupted.

-„She doesn't need to thank anyone. Except me of course.

Rebekah glanced at the imp and bit her lip.

-„I can never thank you enough for not leaving me in the Eyrie. Let's say the sky cells are not very comfortable." The young woman muttered quietly and Tyrion gasped in shock. He had no idea Lady Lysa Arryn would put a girl in such a terrible place only because her father was one of Lord Tywin's bannermen.

-„How did you get there, my lady?" he needed to know more if he wanted to protect the stubborn girl. She didn't look in his eyes but said slowly:„Shortly before we arrived to the Corbray's, we were attacked by a few savages. I escaped but ran into Lady Lysa's men."

Tyrion felt his hatred for Lysa Arryn growing even stronger. „We'll pay our debts, Lady Rebekah." He simply said.

The woman nodded, and suddenly Bronn grabbed Tyrion and hissed „Hilltribes." At the same time, Rebekah raised her bow. „We're surrounded."

* * *

_Hi :) Thanks for the nice reviews!  
This chapter was focused on Rebekah's family background and you'll get more bits of it in later chapters. I'm sorry if there's wasn't much action here :D _


	6. Stone Crows

Tyrion looked around. He didn't see anyone until one of the trees seemed to move. It wasn't a tree, Tyrion realized, but a massive man with dirty leather clothes, a big, rusty axe and long, messy hair. Within seconds, Tyrion, Bronn and Rebekah were surrounded by one of the tribes living in the Vale.

-„My friends, come closer. We have some goat left If you want." Tyrion said lightly, having a spontaneous idea.

-„Our land. Our goat. How would you like to die, imp? The leader raised his axe threateningly.

-„At the age of eighty with a full belly, plenty of wine and my cock in a woman's mouth" Tryion answered and the men around them laughed roughly.

Bronn and Rebekah exchanged a quick look, they didn't know how to react. „Wait." Rebekah mouthed to the mercenary who took a step forward. Bronn frowned but didn't move.

Rebekah still wore her cape, and none of the men had noticed the fact she was a woman.

-„Kill those two and take the halfman." The leader of the hill tribe roared.  
Before one of the others could follow his orders, Tyrion yelled. „No! Listen..." „Shagga, son of Dolf, Leader of the stone crows." „My name is Tyrion, son of Tywin, and I have.." The voice of another men interrupted him „This one is a girl" he said surprised and pointed at Rebekah.

-„Show your face, woman." Shagga commanded and Rebekah hesitated. She was scared, but he would kill her if she didn't do as he said.

A gasp ran through the dozen stone crows around them as they saw the beautiful face of the young woman, framed by fire colored waves.

-„What's your name, woman." the leader barked and Rebekah tried to make her voice sound strong and brave. „Rebekah, daughter of Katryna."

The expression on Shagga's face didn't change, but he said softer than before „You're kissed by fire, Rebekah, daughter of Katryna."  
Neither Rebekah nor Tyrion or Bronn understood the meanings of his words, but the men around her began to whisper excitedly. Suddenly, Shagga kneeled down, and Bronn pushed Rebekah behind him, thinking he wanted to attack her.

-„Forgive me, Valla." Rebekah's mouth dropped in surprise and even Tyrion remained speechless. For one second, none of them knew how to react.

Then Rebekah remembered something, a tale her brother had told her. Tales about wildling gods. The wildings in the North had the Old Gods, but some others worshiped Gods comparable to the Seven. Roran had admittedly made most of the things he told her up since he'd only picked up a few names from drunken ministrels or sellswords. But Valla definitely was part of those stories. As she tried to remember more, Tyrion raised his voice:

-„Valla is under our protection. If you want her to forgive you you should escort us back to her family."

-„Why would Valla travel with a halfman?" Shagga asked and the other members of the tribes muttered agitatedly.

Tyrion looked at Rebekah, who hesitated a moment before answering: „The halfman is my saviour. He's brave and smart, a fit companion for me." She hoped it was the right answer.

-„The knights of the Vale are my enemies, as they imprisoned and hurt me. Aren't they your enemies as well? She asked. Shagga nodded „Aye, they are. Do you need help against them?"

Tyrion saw the opportunity and answered for her. „Yes! Yes, we need your protection. And if you take us back to her family, you'll be rewarded with weapons and gold. You'd be able to fight the knights of the Vale and to serve Valla at the same time."  
Rebekah observed Shagga's expression closely, breathing out in relief as he answered:

-„The Stone Crows will help Valla and her servants."

* * *

_I know this Valla thing might seem weird, but there's a reason behind it ;)  
This is not one of my favorite chapters, the next ones will be better, promise! :D _


	7. Valla

**Valla**

„Who exactly is this Valla? Not that I'm complaining..." Bronn asked the girl. She was sitting in front of him on the back of a small horse lent by the stone crows. She was propably still pouting because she had to share the horse with him. Shagga was more likely to believe she was a goddess when she was protected by a warrior which meant she couldn't ride alone, Tyrion had argued. And she still needed sleep. Rebekah had accepted under protest and with gritted teeth. Bronn wondered why Tyrion trusted him so much with her. Maybe it was meant as a tease to have her slender body pressed against him, the top of her head reaching his chin.

-"They choose people to symbolize their gods. Like their leaders for example being a warrior gods. I think Valla is more like the Maiden. We are lucky they see her in me." Her voice sounded weak, and Bronn felt she was leaning more and more into him, letting herself support by his arms.

After a while, the girl was sleeping, her head laying on his shoulder. He could even smell her hair, scenting of pines and forest.

Oddly, she was quite trusting although she seemed so mutinous before. Tyrion rode next to them on one of those small, almost pony-like horses. „What do you intent to do with the lady here when we arrive at your father's camp? I don't think it's a better place for her."  
Tyrion tilted his head „Lord Tywin likes her, don't worry."

-„Oh, I do not worry, halfman."

-„Still thinking of selling her to the highest bidder?"

Bronn laughed at Tyrion's remark. „Well, the hill tribes would love to have their Valla for their own."

Tyrion laughed as well. „It's not every day someone gets mistaken with a goddess. It's the red hair, they call it being kissed by fire."

Rebekah shifted slightly in the saddle and Bronn tightened his grip around her waist. „What? You don't want your precious friend to fall of the horse." He said with an apologetical look to Tyrion. His glance darkened. „I think you're enjoying this too much, Bronn."

„When we arrive in the camp full of soldiers, I won't be the only one enjoying her presence, m'lord." Bronn's word made Tyrion shiver. Rebekah was under his protection, and he would never forgive himself if something happened to her.

-„And I'll be happy to pay you even more for her safety as well, my dear."

-„Get her a strong husband, it would be far easier." Bronn suggested, feeling the regular deep breaths of the sleeping woman against his chest.

-„The problem is that Lord Mycah wants to marry her to a too strong husband." Tyrion's tone was bitter as he continued. „Lady Rebekah had other reasons to run away from her stepfather, one of them being the planned betrothal to one of my father's bannermen. Ser Gregor Clegane, precisely."

Bronn raised his eyebrows. Wedding the Mountain was a death sentence for someone like Lady Rebekah.

„Does Lord Mycah want to murder her?" he asked and Tyrion grimaced „He's not known for his loving character, let's put it that way." Bronn suspected more behind this story, but an important rule as common sell sword was to never ask to many questions.


	8. Death And The Maiden

**Death And The Maiden**

-„Lady Rebekah? My lady?" Tyrion's voice woke her up. Her eyes adjusted to the sunlight as she noticed the arms around her waist. She straightened up, feeling the heat kreeping into her cheeks. She was embarrassed, but forgot it quickly as she saw the field of red tents in front of them. They filled the horizonts, many colored banners flattered in the wind. Golden lions on crimson fields. Relief and excitemend were mixed as Bronn helped her off the horse. The hill tribe was rallied behind them.

-„Follow me." Tyrion casually said to Shagga, who didn't move an inch. „We only follow orders from Valla."

Tyrion frowned and looked up to Rebekah. „My lady, would you mind?"

She retained a laugh. „Shagga, please follow me. And please accept the halfman's commands, as he is my dear friend."

The odd group approached the camp and entered the biggest tent – Lord Tywin Lannister's.

Tyrion's father bent over cards, surrounded by his advisors. Rebekah was almost happy to see his familiar face, even if it was the face of a man who never smiled. She didn't fear his hardness, but respected it. She curtsied as he noticed them surprised.

-„Tyrion." Tywin's voice was cold and showed no trace of any feeling.

-„Surprised to see me, father? With all your efforts to get me back..."

-„You handled yourself quite well, I see. Who are your friends?" Lord Tywin asked, frowning dissaprovingly.

-„This is Shagga, son of Dolf, leader of the Stone Crows. And this is Bronn, son of..."

-„You woulnd't know him" Bronn replied casually.

Tyrion ignored his remark and added „And the lovely Lady Rebekah Waldorf, but you already know her."

-„I do, yet I ignore the reasons for you being here, Lady Rebekah."

Rebekah cleared her throat. She'd expected the question, but it was still hard to answer to this powerfull man.

-„My lord, my brother Roran has gone missing so I decided to search for him."

-„Why would Lord Mycah sent a maiden to rescue his stepson?" Tywin asked interrogatively.

-„He did not want to sent anyone. That's why I decided to search for him myself. Unluckily, me and my guards were attacked by hill tribes and knights of the Vale, and Lady Lysa took me as a prisoner. Your son Tyrion saved me and himself with his wit." She finished, hoping for understanding in the Lion's green eyes.

He sighed and said nothing for a moment.

- „Then you are his responsibility. Highborn ladies shouldn't go on stupid adventures when her Lord commands otherwise."

Rebekah swallowed. She had hoped he would help her, but now he simply dismissed her. At least, he didn't forcefully return her to her stepfather.

„Tyrion, you'll fight on the battlefield tomorrow, as well as your friends. Make sure you're prepared. I'll reward your... savages for their services. A Lannister always pays his debts." Tywin changed the matter, and watched his youngest son. „As you wish, father." Tyrion said, the irony in his voice obvious to everyone.

OoOoO

-„My father wants me dead after all." Tyrion muttered on the way to his tent.

Rebekah didn't knew what to answer. It was true Tywin was not overly fond of Tyrion, still she doubted he wanted him dead.

-„Lady Rebekah, I'll let them put up shelter for you. I can't send you back to Lord Mycah, so you'll stay with me."

-„Thank you, Tyrion." She answered genuinely. The gaze of the soldiers around made her nervous. Some only looked suprised by her presence, other undressed her with their eyes. Although she certainly didn't look attractive at all with her tangled hair and the bruised, dirty face.

„LADY WALDORF! LADY WALDORF!" a loud voice called for her. It belonged to Ser Branston Hill, one of her father's knights. Rebekah knew him since she was a little girl and swirled around to face Ser Branston. „When I heard you were here, I had to find you. I'm very sorry my lady." He muttered, a look of deep sorrow in his eyes while he catched his breath. Rebekah had an horrible presentiment, making her shiver.

-„What is it?" She felt Tyrion taking her hand in comfort. Fear made her heart beat faster. Something was entirely wrong, when even the calm Ser Branston was upset.

„Your brother, Ser Roran. We've found him this morning before you arrived. He's dead, my lady."

OoOoO

Rebekah's world turned upside down. Shock took control of every inch of her body, making it impossible to cry or to faint. The words ringed in her head. Dead. Her brother Roran. „Rebekah..." Tyrion said softly, but she didn't care. She had come to late, failed.

„Where is he?" he heard her own voice like a stranger's. „With the silent sisters, down this way." Ser Branston pointed in the direction, and Rebekah's legs moved from their own before anyone could hold her back. Somehow, she found the white tent and entered it. It was like running against a wall, hitting her violently. „Roran..." she whispered. The silent sisters had cleaned him, so her brother looked like he was sleeping. But he wasn't. The red hair contrasted against his white skin. „No. No. Roran." She wheeped, feeling the hot tears on her cheek. „You cant' be dead. Please wake up. Please." Rebekah sobbed, shaking him softly. A cry of agony escaped her lips as she knelt next to her brother's corpse.

* * *

_Hi :) Thank you for the nice reviews!  
I just watched Joffrey's wedding and now I can't wait to write so far to this point :D  
Have a nice day, _

_xoxo & Liebe Grüße _


	9. Roran

**Roran**

-„You should get out of here." Tyrion's voice sounded right next to her, taking her out of her state of trance.

Someone took Rebekah's arm and lifted her up. Bronn, she remembered. „The silent sisters will take him away." Tyrion explained and added „Rebekah, I'm sorry. But there's nothing you can do to help him anymore."  
He was wrong. There was something she had to do, as it was her duty as a Waldorf. „I'll burry him. I need a showel." She said quietly.

-„Someone can do that for you."

-„No. I'll do it. Give me a showel." She said, this time with more determination.

OoOoO

Her vision was blurred as two men transported Roran to the border of the near forest. She didn't see who gave her the showel as she spotted a large, high oak. Beneath it, she began to dig the grave and ignored the voices around her. Soon, sweat dropped down her forehead and her arms felt heavy. Her back hurted and the sun seemed to burn. But she didn't stop. Rebekah had no idea how much time passed, she just kept digging. She proceded slowly, but she didn't care.

- „Tyrion sends me, kitten. He sais he doesn't want you to starve." Rebekah stopped for a second to see who stood next to her. Bronn carried the half of a bread and a cup of water which Rebekah took with shaking hands. After she emptied the cup and took a few bites of the bread, she continued her work until the grave was large enough for Roran to fit in. „You need a hand?" Bronn offered and Rebekah nodded. Together, they laid Roran down, and Rebekah watched his peaceful face which reminded her so much of her father. „I'm so sorry I failed you." She whispered. Then she took the next showel of dirt and covered her brother' face.

Bronn watched her a while, not saying anything. She didn't mind his presence, she was focused in her grief. When her brother was almost covered, she felt like weight lifting from her shoulders. The pain didn't go away, but she embraced it. She loved her brother, she was deeply sad about the loss. Nothing could ever change the fact that he was gone. But as the grave was finished, Rebekah could amost feel peace returning to her. He was her brother, a Waldorf, a knight, her friend. She had travelled a long way to find him and she would have died to save him.

„Farewell, Ser Roran Waldorf of Shadowcastle." She muttered and put the showel asside. Then she grabbed her bow and walked a at least twenty steps away from the grave. Lannister soldiers stood in front of their tents, watching her curiously. Rebekah turned around, raised her bow and shoot the arrow just above Roran's grave in the bark of the oak.

Roran was burried in Waldorf traditions, and Rebekah could finally go to rest as the sun was already setting.

Something made her look at the men around her. In awe she noticed what they were doing: Some were kneeling, others just bend their heads, all their fist over their heart. A gesture of respect, Rebekah realized and wondered with what she earned that. „M'Lady." Bronn supported her arm. She was almost fainting in exhaustion. He guided her to a tent, holding the curtains up for her. „Thank you." She muttered, and the sell sword only shrugged.


	10. The Last Night On Earth

The Last Day On Earth

„Tyrion awaits you in his tent, m'lady. You can change here first." Bronn said, trying to be nice to the girl. Even a cold sellsword like him felt respect and sorrow for the young woman. She had spent almost the hole day digging her brother's grave alone. Although he certainly didn't expect the soldiers' reaction.

They all bowed to the lady, which was an odd behaviour for common men. Bronn suspected it was her beauty, her name and the way she treated her brother in combination. He couldn't decide if the fact the men noticed her like this was good or bad for her safety.

-„There's even clothing for you. I should warn you, it wasn't made for a lady." He said, watching her face. She wasn't crying anymore and hid her feelings rather well. Rebekah nodded and took the dress from him. Bronn had fetched a whore earlier and additionally paid her for her best dress. The whore had raised a brow and said „This is by far my prettiest, but it doesn't get me much work. Covers so much up." So Bronn had decided it was decent enough for the lady, since there wasn't anything better in the camp.

Rebekah didn't protest as she unfolded the dress. „Turn around, please." She muttered and Bronn laughed to himself. Of course he wanted to be nice, but still, this was an opportunity he would not miss.

-„Tyrion commanded me to have an eye on you." He said to the astonished girl. For a moment, she searched for words.

-„Very well, then I'll turn around."

With that, she turned her back to him. She opened the top of her blouse and let it fall to the ground. Bronn didn't know if he should savor the view of her slender, womanly figure or look away. Colored bruises and bloody scratches covered her back, even worse than he had imagined.

„Good thing I've killed Vardis Egen." He said casually as Rebekah pulled on the dress. It didn't completely cover the traces of the knights treatment. She put off the leather pants, but there was nothing more to see since her dress reached her ankles.

„Not every knight is true to his oath. The idea of honor can be stretched." Rebekah's cheeks were slightly pink, Bronn noticed with delight. The whore's dress wasn't that revealing, yet it accentuated her figure and let see glimpses of skin trough the fabric. Rebekah's hair fell in waves to her waist. She cleaned her face with the water provided for her, and Bronn could see the high cheekbones, the big eyes and the full lips without the dirt.

-„You look very nice, m'lady"

-„Where did you get that dress from?" she asked, smiling. The sadness didn't leave her eyes, though.

-„You don't want to know, my lady."

OoOoO

A few minutes later, Bronn and Rebekah entered Tyrion's tent. He was in company of a beautiful brunette with a foreign look.

„You have found yourself a pretty whore at this time." She said with a thick accent and a mischievous smile. Rebekah blushed and Tyrion cleared his throat, visibly ashamed. „Shae, this is Lady Rebekah Waldorf, the daughter one of my father's bannermen."

Shae's brown eyes sparkled and she did a quick curtsy. „Forgive me my lady."

Rebekah smiled weakly „There's no reason to apologize. You called me pretty after all and I surely don't look like a lady." With those words, the tension vanished, and Tyrion chuckled in relief. Shae's smile became genuine. She gracefully sunk down on one of the large pillows next to Tyrion.

-„I should have known. The whole camp talks about the golden-eyed beauty. Your actions have caused many to admire you." Shae told Rebekah while she and Bronn joined them on the pillows.

-„I did nothing else than everyone would in Shadow Castle." Rebekah explained, looking down to her hands.

-„How many noble ladies do you think dig graves themselves for hours, without whining like babies?" Tyrion looked shocked at the blunt words of his companion. Shae ignored him and poured a cup of wine. „Here, my lady. Drink this, you'll feel better." She offered to Rebekah, who took it hesitantly.

Bronn missed the fire in the girl's amber eyes, he hoped she hadn't lost it because of her grief.

She only took a sip and watched Tyrion and Shae play various games. Rebekah laughed quietly as Tyrion lost to Shae.

„Are you women immune to pain?" he asked incredibely. „Just used to it." Shae replied.

„Let's play another game. One that doesn't include pain." Tyrion said rubbing his hurt skin.

-„I know a Bravosii knife game." Bronn stated.

-„Does it include losing fingers?" Tyrion asked.

-„Not if you win."

Rebekah and Shae chuckled until Tyrion glanced at them in played anger.

„How about reading people? I'm good at reading people."

Rebekah noticed Shae shifting uncomfortably.

„I tell you something, if it's true, you drink, if not, I drink." Tyrion proposed and filled everyone's wine goblet.

„That doesn't sound like a fun game." Shae said dryly and Rebekah had to agree.

Rebekah watched them silently, and Tyrion tried his luck by guessing Bronn's past. The sellsword hat passed time behind the wall and had been hit by his parent, which wasn't so hard to guess. As he revealed he killed his first women before twelve, he looked towards Shae and Rebekah, apologizing „She swung an axe at me!". Rebekah wasn't sure if it was funny or just sad a woman would attack a boy. Shae on the other hand just smiled cooly, and Rebekah realized the woman had lived under far worse conditions than she had. Shae was used to violence and death, unlike Rebekah, who was only learning to deal with them.

She felt Bronn's eyes on her, a expression showing a weird mixture of despise and compassion. It made her feel like she and Tyrion didn't belong to the same world as Shae and Bronn and thus had no right to judge others or to complain about their own fates.

* * *

_Please leave a review, it would mean a lot to me! :) _


	11. Rabbit Heart

**Rabbit Heart**

The night ended quickly when Tyrion lost the game to Shae. They began to kiss and forgot the presence of Bronn and Rebekah.

-„Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night." Rebekah said quietly, wanting to leave.

-„Bronn" Tyrion gave the darkhaired man a quick wink between two kisses. Rebekah didn't understand the meaning of it until Bronn got up and followed her, smiling with played innocence.

-„Tyrion?" Rebekah asked, cursing herself for her higher pitched voice.

-„Bronn will stay in your tent, protecting you. Your actions today and this lovely dress do make this an important safety measure, my lady. Your honor will be safe with him." Tyrion exclaimed impatiently, not understanding her problem.

Rebekah gasped and answered curtly: „I don't need protection. Those are your father's men, why would they come to hurt me? This is not the enemy's camp. And I can fight for myself."

Lord Tywin Lannister would surely not allow anyone harm her, she thought.

Tyrion released Shae to look at her, his lips pressed together creating a thin line. Bronn laughed shortly at Rebekah who chose to ignore him.

„Lady Rebekah. You do not understand what my father made clear when he dismissed you this morning, do you? He said you are my responsibility. He said no word to his men about them having to leave you alone. He said no word about your status as the daughter of his Bannerman. He said _nothing_, Rebekah."

-„Which means almost every soldier in this camp will be thinking about you, m'lady." Bronn said lightly. „Men don't care to which side you belong as long as you're-"

-„Bronn!" Tyrion interrupted him agitatedly.

Bronn saw the fear creeping into Rebekah's eyes, turning them into dark amber. Again, her naivety stopped her from seeing thing as they were.

-„I have my bow." She muttered, but the girl didn't sound convinced herself.

-„That won't do anything, my lady." Tyrion said softly.

„You're telling me that our own soldiers are a danger to me, yet you ask me to trust _him_?" Rebekah pointed to Bronn, who shrugged, not feeling offended.

-„I ask you to trust _me_. Bronn fights for money, and he will get a fair share of it, but only if you are alright. I command you to rest now."

"Then I suppose you leave me no choice.", She said bitterly, turned her back and marched out of Tyrion's tent. Rebekah was furious, yet it was hard to explain why. She took deep breaths, inhaling the cool air outside. Maybe it was because she didn't like the idea of being protected and dependent. Or because she was stupid enough to believe the camp would be a safe harbor after days of travelling. And because of having a sellsword sleeping in her tent, although he clearly wasn't trustworthy.

Rebekah felt his presence next to her and looked up to him.

-„You can go if you want to. No need to spent the night before the battle with me. There's surely company you would enjoy more, so please, I will not stop you. "

Bronn scratched his chin, then met her eyes.

-„Aye, m'lady, but with the coin I'll be able to buy myself even better company afterwards. Tyrion pays me for watching you, so I stay near you. There's no talking me out, m'lady." He said lazily, as if he couldn't see the revolt behind her mask of calmness.

The sellsword estimated a night with Lady Rebekah without the fun but with payment was still more worth than spending the night with a common whore. No one would approach her tent, he could make sure of that, and in the morning the soldiers would envy him for being so close to the golden-eyed huntress.

He let her lead the way, thinking that her curves and the way she balanced her hips while walking made it hard for any men to resist.

She made herself comfortable on the pillows and blankets, then braided her hair into a thick braid, placing it above her shoulder. She watched Bronn take his seat in front of the entrance, close enough to see if anyone approached and far away enough from her in so that no one could question her honor.

They looked at each other in an awkward moment, then Bronn cleared his throat. „So tell me, m'lady, what's with you and the imp? How comes you're so close?"

The questions had passed his mind already a few times, seeing how trusting she was towards Tyrion Lannister.

Luckily for him, Rebekah decided to answer.

-„He saved me from Lord Kenning. My mother's husband was kind and loving towards us, but everything changed when my mother died... and when I began to grow up." The last words were only whispered, and Bronn wondered if he had hit a weak spot. He was already suspecting the way the story would turn. Hopefully the girl would not cry. He didn't knew how to act around crying women.

-„Apparently, I look just like her. And Mycah had always been like a father to me. It was hard for me to understand that he didn't saw me like a daughter anymore" Her voice broke again, and she cleared her throat. „Anyway, nothing happened. Jaime, Tyrion and Lord Tywin were guests in our castle, and I befriended Tyrion. Told him about Mycah. The next day, Tywin announced he would take me and Dawen to Casterly Rock. It made Mycah furious but allowed me to escape until a few months ago." She finished, and Bronn felt there were many details left out on purpose. But he could see what forged Tyrion's and Rebekah's friendship.

-„Is it the reason a young maiden like you is not married yet?" he said boldly, seeing how uncomfortable it made her. Yet he enjoyed to make her cheeks blush.

-„Lord Tywin places his alliances carefully. Lord Mycah has plans in mind I will never accept." Rebekah said, her golden eyes hardening. Her hands clenched into fists, gripping the blanket until her knuckles turned white.

Bronn laughed loudly, returning her asking glaze. „The imp told me. Seven hells, I wonder if any girl with a sense of survival would want to marry the Mountain that rides."

-„It's not funny!" Rebekah exclaimed grimacing.

-„Is Lord Mycah angry because you spend time at Casterly Rock?"

She explained angrily: „He tried to replace my mother with me. He _tried_, I did not let him touch me. Instead, I punched him."

Now that was surprising, even to Bronn. „You... punched him?"

-„I broke his nose." She muttered, hiding her face with the blanket.

„And then hid in the castle, met Tyrion, and you know the rest of the story."

„Lord Mycah is a cunt, alone for wanting to wed you to the mountain. He should be ashamed though by letting a girl break his nose. Good for you Tyrion took you away."

She laughed a little, and Bronn admitted she was dealing with her issues rather well. Rebekah had courage, but that courage could get her easily killed. 

* * *

_Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! :) It's good to know what you guys think, so please let me know how you liked this chapter!  
Liebe Grüße & xoxo_


	12. Battles And Legends

Bronn woke up early, feeling the tension of an upcoming battle in the air. He stretched his body, then looked to the place the girl had curled herself into the blankets – and gasped. She wasn't there anymore. Bronn grabbed his sword and rushed out of the tent.

He catched the sight of a green cape and red hair and hurried to catch her by her shoulder.

-„Seven hells, how did you sneak past me? You should stay in the tent!" he growled. The girl had even her bow and quiver ready.

-„You were still sleeping." She explained guilty. They stood in the middle of soldiers, knights and squires preparing for battle, none of them paying attention to Bronn and Rebekah.

-„Tyrion won't let you fight, if that's what you were thinking." Bronn didn't bother to talk softly to her. He was too upset about Rebekah doing whatever she wanted, ignoring the fact he was paid to protect her. Bronn grabbed her arm violently, not listening to her complaints. Noble Ladies were exhausting, this one especially.

-„Tyrion. It's time to wake up." Bronn barked briefly, still dragging the girl behind him. The imp blinked a few times, still snuggled into Shae's arms.

-„The little Lady thinks just because she has a fine weapon she can be a warrior." He said scornfully.

-„I did not want to fight! I just wanted to arm myself. You said it yourself, it's dangerous. I do not want to be useless." Rebekah raised her voice, trying to wind her arm out of Bronn's grip.

-„Just let me tie her up in here. Can't let this wilding run around on a battlefield."

Tyrion sighed. After Bronn and Rebekah had gone to bed, there had been a last interruption by one of his father's men. Lord Tywin requested Rebekah's presence on the field, with the intention of making her a motivation for the soldiers. He wanted her to sit on a horse with her bow, all pretty and courageous. A few men would take from the battlefield as soon as it started, but the effect of her appearance would be enough.

It was typical for his father. First, he dismissed the girl without caring for her fate, then, as soon as she proved to be useful, he let her play the role he wanted her to. Tyrion had to admit it was a smart plan, an idea born out of the soldier's reaction yesterday. Rebekah was charismatic, and already known in the Westerlands and in the camp. Tywin only needed to use her as the legendary golden-eyed huntress, fighting for House Lannister.

He explained the plan with a few words, and watched Bronn frowning in disbelief and Rebekah smile in victory.

„I don't think that will work." Bronn said scornfully, but let go of Rebekah's arm.

An hour later, Rebekah sat high on a horse, dressed in her usual leather pants. The green cap emphasised the redness of her hair, braided tightly in her back, a few strands of hair framing her face.

Although she was happy to be useful, to serve a purpose in this war, she wasn't quite eager with the role Tywin Lannister wanted her to play. It based more on her appearance and Roran's burial than on her talents as huntress. And after all she went through, she didn't need any admirers because of her alledged beauty.

-„We're taking you out as soon as the battle starts." Bronn warned her, and she looked down to the man patting her horse.

-„I do not intent to fight. You misunderstand me, Bronn." Rebekah hoped to explain. „I just can't do _nothing_. Although this plan is not exactly what I wanted either." The woman sighed, trying to read those ice blue eyes. They were mostly cold, only showing signs of cynic amusement from time to time.

-„Just makes it harder to get my money, m'lady." He said raising an eyebrow. Rebekah chuckled lightly and answered „Don't worry, I'll make it out unharmed... Only so that you can have your reward." She added.

The sellsword was in a bad mood apparently, he grimaced and growled: „A Lady on the battlefield is danger to everyone."

Rebekah decided to not further argument and stayed quit. The men around were getting nervous, and Tyrion approached with the hilltribes in his trail.

The small Lannister hid his fear well, Rebekah noticed. Shagga and his men looked intimidating, up to the point where the other Lannister soldiers made a wide circle around the tribes. For a moment, Rebekah had to tell herself they were no danger to her, and that she had the role of Valla to play. She nodded respectfully to the crowd who started cheering.

„The halfman will give you your commands. I wish for you all to return safely." Rebekah started hesitantly, and Tyrion smiled approvingly up to her.

Before he could say anything else, the hilltribes started to ran in the direction of the battlefield, swinging their wooden weapons and the cheep steal Tyrion had provided for them. Rebekah's horse shied away as the large men brushed it. With fear, Rebekah realized the battle had started. Men screamed and steal clashed loudly, filling the girl's head. She turned her horse around, only to see Tyrion laying on the floor, while men ran all over her friend.

-„Stop!" she screamed, climbing off her horse only to be pushed to the bottom. Rebekah rallied herself up, clinging to her bow as it was the only weapon she had. Unluckily, the sheer force of the wildlings was too much for her to fight through. „Tyrion! TYRION!" she shouted, being separated only a few feet away from him.

Rebekah crawled towards him, being violently pushed around by soldiers. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her arm and tore her up on her feet.

-„You were told to stay on the horse, kitten!" Bronn hissed in her ear and then pushed her in the other direction.

-„No, wait! Tyrion is hurt!" Rebekah's senses were overwhelmed by the noises, the heat and the fear for Tyrion. The slender woman tried to wriggle her arm out of Bronn's grip, but he didn't even seem to bother her fighting. „I take care of him later!" the dark haired man reasoned, but Rebekah just ignored him. „LET GO OF ME!" she demanded as they went farther away from the Lannister. Altough she struggled, Bronn was simply to strong.

-„Listen to me, kitten. I have a battle to fight, not a Lady and an imp to watch out for"

-„Stop calling me kitten! Tyrion needs to - "

-„Tyrion will be fine, we aren't even that close the real fighting, kitten." Bronn was impatient, pulling her inside a random tent, tucking out a piece of rope from the curtains and then pushing her on the bottom.  
-„DON'T YOU DARE TO TIE ME UP! YOU HAVE TO LET ME HELP!" Rebekah cried out, but for Bronn she was quickly controlled.

OoOoO

As soon as it started, Tyrion was overrun by the barbaric tribes. Bronn didn't really care, the imp was tough enough and better off sleeping trough the war. He was already after the other soldiers, feeling the power of excitement for impending bloodshed in his veins. A man would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the thrill of killing.

It was the moment the stupid Lady decided to get of her horse to help Tyrion. In a few seconds, Bronn had to make a decision: The Lannister imp was the guarantee of his reward; the safety of the Lady Waldorf was the condition attached to it. Then again, he wanted to fight. Bronn always did what he liked and he was in no mood to dance around for spoiled nobles.

-„Tyrion!" Lady Rebekah's voice was high, but stronger than expected.

A short sigh escaped Bronn before he rushed towards the girl and picked her up easily. How typical for women to play all confident and composed until someone got in danger.

Later, Bronn tied the girl up, ignoring Rebekah's struggling. He had to admit, she wasn't giving up easily, but it felt like a kitten scratching a wolf.

The look in the golden eyes was accusing and angry when she asked Bronn to unbound her. Apparently, she'd changed her strategy.

„Doe eyes don't work with me, m'lady." He muttered and grinned at her with the full intention to provoke her. The sellsword savoured the way her cheeks reddened, her chest rose up and down from indignation and her lips pouted. The look of her was almost worth missing the battle. But just almost, so Bronn left to fight against the Young Wolf's army.

* * *

_Finally a bit of action, I hope you like it ;) Please tell me what you think, it would mean lot to me! Thanks again for reviewing/following!  
Liebe Grüße & xoxo  
_


	13. Ice

-„You should simply apolozige, Bronn." Tyrion suggested and took a sip from his cup of wine „Women always like it when men apologize, no matter if they are wrong or not."

-„I don't care about the redhead lady. She should stop whining."

-„She was worried about me." Tyrion explained, raising his eyebrows as if it was the most natural thing that a highborn girl threw herself into battle without standing a slight chance only to save him, Tyrion Lannister. Bronn scoffed in disbelief.

-„Rebekah will forgive you once she regains reason. You saved her after all, and Waldorfs are usually not resentful."

Bronn sighed. He didn't need Tyrion Lannister to tell him how this woman felt or why she was offended. For him, she was overly nice to look at and fun to tease. Since she was out of his reach and he would never have her, she was only interesting to a limited extend.

Lady Rebekah Waldorf was a troublemaker, and a common sellsword like Bronn didn't need a doll-like girl ruining his work. So he kept cleaning his nails while Tyrion tried to make peace between them.

OoOoO

-„I'm glad you're coming to King's Landing." Rebekah said hesitantly, not sure how Shae would react. Shae seemed to prefer to have distance between her and other people, Rebekah had noticed.

-„I am too. And I am glad that you were not send back to Shadow Castle, my lady." Shae answered, bending her head gracefully but showing off an ironic smile.

Tyrion was send to King's Landing as the Hand of the King, while Rebekah conviced Tywin to send her as assistance.

With a stern face, Lord Tywin listened to her as she explained how useful she would be at court. Helping Tyrion with her smart mind. Listening to the Ladies' talk and secrets for House Lannister. Being a Lady-in-Waiting for Queen Cersei. Finding a better suitor than Gregor Clegane for the future of House Waldorf. Avoiding a conflict with Lord Mycah Kenning. Although she had plenty of arguments, Lord Tywin Lannister's face gave nothing away, his green-golden sprenkled eyes as cold as always. At the end of her little speech, he said nothing for a while, just looking into her amber eyes. When he answered, his impressing yet quiet voice sent shivers over Rebekah's spine.

„Lady Rebekah, I did not know your brother Roran as good as Dawen. Still, I am sorry for your loss. Nonetheless, I don't want to know about your grudge with your stepfather until you have proof.

You are allowed to go to King's Landing in my son's service, as you have proven yourself useful today and in your time as my ward."  
Rebekah curtsied for Lord Tywin, hiding her relief. As she thanked him and walked away, Lord Tywin added: „Lady Rebekah? Next time you dissobey, I send you directly to Ser Clegane."

Although he showed absolutely no signs of humor, Tyrion laughed. „You certainly know how to scare a girl, father."

OoOoO

Rebekah and Shae walked over the camp, both hidden under their cloaks. There was no need to draw attention, the women had reasoned. First, Rebekah had wanted to go out alone, since she was only searching for Ser Branston Hill with the aim to ask a few questions. Shae had insisted to come.

-„It's me or your favorite sellsword, my lady. Tyrion won't take me to King's Landing when he learns I let his friend go alone."

Rebekah glanced at Tyrion's mistress, wondering about Shae's tone when it came to the word „friend"

-„I can watch out for myself." Rebekah felt like saying this sentence the hundreds time already. She couldn't understand why Shae had any interest in helping her. Deep down, she was actually happy about not being alone. And asking Bronn or Tyrion was out of question.

The large man was putting a blanket over his horse, showing the black shadowcat on green ground of House Waldorf. „My lady." Ser Branston greeted Rebekah as she and Shae approached.

-„Ser Branston. Are you coming to King's Landing?" she asked hopefully, looking into the knights kind eyes.

-„No, my lady, I fear not. I was ordered to return to Shadow Castle to deliver the message from Lord Tywin about your stay in King's Landing. Maybe I will return with guards for you, Lady Rebekah. You can't stay alone in the capital, especially if you're searching for a suitor. " With this words, Branston looked down, clearing his throat awkwardly.

Rebekah nodded slowly in understanding. Sadly, she needed every ally in King's Landing, and Ser Branston would have been a good choice. He was belonged to those she trusted, one of her father's men, not her stepfather's.

-„Could you at least send a few of our own men with me? I would feel safer, especially after what happened to Roran." Rebekah said carefully.

-„My Lady!" Branston explained, suddenly seeming on edge. „Ser Roran arrived here with his men, wanting to join the Lannister army. The first thing he did was sending a raven to Shadow Castle, but it must have gotten lost. However, he was assigned to scout the area down the green fork. It was an easy task for someone like Ser Roran..."

Rebekah took a deep breath, feeling her suspicion more and more confirmed. „Go on, please. What happened to Roran's group?"

-„They were attacked by bandits. Lots of them! My lady, I do not want to see snarls and grumpkins everywhere, but something about this attack was not right. So many, so skilled..." the man answered agitatedly.

Looking down to her hands, she tried to find the right words. „It hurts me to know Roran's life ended like this. They must be dangerous bandits, outnumbering the troop."

To Rebekah, it was clear what really happened, so she quickly took Ser Branston's hand. „Thank you for telling me. May you travel safely and send me a raven if you come to join me in King's Landing." The women said softly, then left with Shae.

OoOoO

-„Did Lord Mycah love your mother?" Shae asked with her thick accent. Both women sat in a litter, organized by Tyrion Lannister. He wanted to smuggle the whore against his father's will into the Red Keep, and the plan was to make her Rebekah's handmaiden.

It would do until King's Landing at least, and Rebekah was happy about the company.

-„I thought so. But I guess he prefers being Lord of Shadow Castle even more. That's the only reason he would pay bandits to kill my brother."

Rebekah heard the bitterness in her own words. Lord Mycah had proven to be capable of more than she tought.

-„If only I found a way to prove he's guilty, I could secure my younger brother's inheritance."

Shae looked at her scornfully from the side. „You would only put him in danger even more, my lady."

-„Skip the lady, please." Rebekah sighed, knowing Shae had a point. For a whore without much education, the woman was cunning and helpful. Even when she was helping because she had the intention to please Tyrion.

-„Lady Waldorf, I won't forget what you are." Shae smiled now, the dark eyes sparkling. „The sellsword, he maybe will..."

Rebekah sat up straight „What do you mean by that?"  
-„I know men, Lady Rebekah. I know how they look at you when they want you." The women chuckled, but Rebekah's cheeks turned pink. She had never considered Bronn being interested. There was no possibility anyway. „Shae!" she exclaimed still laughing. „I'm mad at him for tying me up during the war. And I certainly not like the way he calls me „kitten". She imitated his way of speaking, causing them to laugh even more.

OoOoO

Shae didn't mind the girl around, even though considered her as competition. The way Tyrion cared for her was obvious for Shae, a man would only do that to get her in bed. Lady Rebekah Waldorf was stronger than most noble women she met, not as whiny and power hungry, but she was surprisingly naïve. They way she blushed or chuckled, it pointed to innocence, which probably made her even more attractive to men. The mixture of stubbornness and softness matched to the warm golden eyes and the bright red hair. Finding out her relationship with Tyrion was platonic made Shae more relaxed around her.

It seemed like everyone except Lady Rebekah realized how dangerous the world was for girls like her. Highborn enough to make every high Lord crave for her but still not that noble that her status would keep common people and lower Lords away. Had she been born a Lannister, no men would dare hurting her. House Waldorf didn't put her in a good position.

Tyrion's sellsword, Bronn, had an eye on her, Shae was sure of it. She didn't blame him, and somehow he looked more decent than most of the men she knew.  
In the end, Shae found herself protective of Rebekah Waldorf, because the girl certainly had no idea how to protect herself

* * *

_Hi guys, it would be great if you'd let me know how you like it. I'm glad for everything that helps me to improve the story! I know my writing skills are not that good since English is not my native language and I'm sorry if the phrases seem a bit repetitive or clumsy. If you find any mistakes or have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me ;) _

_Thank you, liebe Grüße & xoxo _


	14. King's Landing

It wasn't Bronn's first time in the capital, yet he returned to it with a better position than before. Shae and Lady Rebekah left the group as soon as they arrived, and Bronn couldn't help but notice the icy looks from Rebekah. Women could be mad for days, so he decided to blink playfully at her. Although she gave her best to stay firm, a blush crept up in her face.

Bronn followed Tyrion up to the Red Keep, joining King Joffrey's nameday celebrations. The sun shone above the heads of the noble crowd, while the boy King enjoyed letting fools fight each other. Lady Sansa Stark sat next to him, silent and pale. Bronn had heard rumors about Joffrey's viciousness, and it certainly would made his stay in the capital interesting. Tyrion was bolt as ever, putting a stop to Joffrey's smug smile. They left the boy king pouting over his uncle's words, both men satisfied with the small feeling of power.

-„I want you to hire men in my name, pick the best fighters you can find but make sure their not already working for someone. You need to provide lodging for the hilltribes and then you can meet me again for dinner."

Tyrion instructed, then grinned at the taller men „That's when you're getting your payment, Bronn. You won't be disappointed." He promised, and Bonn grunted. „I hope so, wouldn't want to do all this work for nothing."

-„Lannister always pay their debts." Tyrion muttered while they walked through the gardens. The small council was waiting, and Tyrion couldn't wait to see their surprise on their faces.

OoOoO

The hot water cleaned Rebekah's bruised and dirty skin, making her muscles relax. Her hair hung down in dark reddish-brown waves, finally smelling good again. The two maidens worked quietly, but Rebekah didn't mind. She needed the silence to think about all what happened to her in the past days. A women needed to listen to her intuition, Septa Olene had advised the Lady in her early years. And right now, Lady Rebekah's intuition was clearly telling Roran was murdered, most likely by her stepfather Mycah. Rebekah couldn't help but feel responsable. Of course, Mycah had no right to touch her the way he did. It was wrong, and Rebekah never regretted defending herself. But the consequences were horrible, leaving the young women with guilt. Her departure to Casterly Rock had made Lord Mycah uncontrollably angry and Rebekah had ignored the danger he could be to her brothers. Even after his aggressions towards her, she had refused to see how he really was.

Rebekah closed her eyes. Shae was right, accusing Mycah in the open would be worse for Dewan – It was too easy for Mycah to hire men to kill Dewan. What other options did she have? Dewan wasn't old enough, Rebekah was a women, House Waldorf was too weak. No one would take sides with her and Dewan, since Lord Mycah may murdered his step-son, but was not a bad Lord for Shadow Castle.

No one would believe her, everyone would believe she just wanted more power for herself.  
Her head began to hurt and she felt the weight of her worries on her shoulders. She didn't dare thinking of the other big problem: An impending betrothal to Gregor Clegane.

OoOoO

The gold weight heavy in Bronn's pockets. Tyrion hadn't lied about paying his debts, and in addition, the wine and food tasted heavenly. He even got some coins extra, and Tyrion explained they were meant for him keeping an eye out for Rebekah Waldorf. Bronn just shrugged, but he liked the idea of watching the sublime girl.

-„Cersei's face was priceless. I would be even happier if the situation wasn't so bad. She let her stupid boy chop of Ned Stark's head." Tyrion said between two bites of the roast.

-„At least you don't have to worry about him." Bronn stated, not really caring about politics but letting Tyrion talk.

-„Oh no, not about Ned Stark. Only about his son, the whole North, Stannis, Renly and a vicious not so Baratheon King on the Iron Throne. Not to mention the task of being the hand of the King with my father's crawls in my neck." The sarcasm couldn't be missed, yet both men laughed, the wine causing them to be light headed.

The door opened, and a young squire announced with a trembling voice: „The Lady Rebekah Waldorf, my lord Hand."

Bronn almost choked on the chicken he was eating. The woman infront of them couldn't be compared to the tired, worried and dirty girl from the last days. Her fire colored hair shone softly, a simple small braid being wrapped around her forehead like a crown and leaving the rest cascade in open waves. The dress was light green, with a very fitting corsage to accentuate the women's slender waist but full breasts. Two lighter, almost transparent strands of fabric were crossed over her chest and her shoulders, leaving only a little peak at the corsage and the cleavage free. Bronn remembered seeing the style of the dress in the Westerlands before, yet Lady Rebekah's mint colored dress was embellished with golden embroideries and white pearls. Her warm amber eyes looked awake and her smile lit up her face, revealing small dimples.

-„My Lord Hand. Bronn." She greeted and curtsied gracefully, her smile turning into a more mocking one.

-„Aah, Lady Rebekah, you look ravishing. I though you may enjoy a quit dinner with friends before the work as my assistant starts."

Bronn never left her sight as she sat down on a chair on the other side of Tyrion, facing the sellsword.

-„I hope you don't mind our common friend's company, Lady Rebekah." Tyrion said, handing her a plate of food and a cup of wine. Bronn scoffed, raising his cup to the red-haired Lady.  
-„As long as he doesn't tie me up again." She replied sarcastically, causing Tyrion to laugh loudly. Bronn raised his eyebrow, surprised by her daring tone. A nice dress and a bath was apparently enough to make this Lady get bold again.

-„I'd leave that to your soon-to-be husband Ser Gregor Clegane, he will need some rope if he wants to keep you in his holdings."

-„Like you probably need a rope to keep any women near to you."

-„Most of my women use ropes in different ways." Bronn smiled meaningfully.

-„Only because you pay them to."

-„You get many great things with gold, my lady."

-„It's sad if you get nothing from people without gold."

-„Oh, _you_ would get a lot from people with a few _other_ favors."

-„Enough! Please, try to get along. Bronn, do not forget she's a Lady, thus you should show her more respect. Lady Rebekah, don't forget he works for me and I need him. Thank you." Tyrion interrupted the verbal exchange, looking up unimpressed from his food.

Bronn was pleased to see Rebekah's chest rising and falling fastly, showing her indignation.

Rebekah scolded herself for letting herself get flustered by this common man with the cold blue eyes. She had seen him fighting, catlike and with great strength, yet she hadn't thought he would be witty enough in a verbal attack. And to her great shame, she didn't win this little quarrel. The woman cleared her throat and looked down to her plate.

-„Well I know she's a lady. I'm surprised she talks at me at all, normally pretty girls don't feel comfortable with filthy bastards like me." He said, smiling at her even though she still looked down.

-„It's great that you know what you are, Bronn. Lady Rebekah is just warm-hearted enough to enjoy even not so noble company." Tyrion explained with a chuckle. Rebekah felt the tension vanish thanks to her friend, and she nodded in agreement. „Maybe it's because I got to know the noblest of companies. Like your..."

-„Lovely sister? Dear Father? You are right, Lady Rebekah, they make our common sellsword look as chaste and soft as a septa."

The three of them laughed, but they all realized they would not get to enjoy much evenings like this again.

* * *

_Hi :) They finally arrive in King's Landing and from now on the story really starts ;)  
Thanks to .7 and Sparky She-Demon for leaving already a few reviews, they really make me happy!_

Liebe Grüße & xoxo 


	15. Black And Gold

**Black and Gold**

Bronn admired Tyrion's talent to return peace into the dinner, surely his skills would be useful at court. Tyrion's statement was something Bronn had already thought about.

The Lady neither ignored him nor talked to him like he was some scum. She wasn't afraid of him, although he clearly felt her insecurities. Anyways, Rebekah Waldorf wasn't like the women he usually knew: tired mothers in flea bottoms, hard working peasants and many whores. No noble Ladies, no great beauties.

All this made it exciting to be around the legendary golden huntress.

He almost laughed loudly at her puzzled face when Tyrion ordered him to walk her to her chambers. Bronn couldn't understand Tyrion's trust in him when it came to Lady Waldorf. Rebekah's jaw dropped slightly, but this time she didn't protest. Gracefully, she stood up and left the room, wishing Tyrion cooly a good night.

The corridors of the tower were dark, only lit up by a few torches, but Rebekah walked confidently. After sleeping under the stars and in the sky cells, the girl was probably not frightened so easily.

She stopped in front of the door. "Good night. You may go now." Instead as obeying, Bronn took a step forward, closing the space between them. Rebakah backed against the door, surprised by the gesture. He decided to try his luck and softly pushed a strand of red hair behind her ears, fully aware of her small shiver. „You have still a debt to pay, Lady Rebekah. I won't forget that." He said with a low voice without letting his trademark cynic smile drop.

The girl blinked confusedly. „I'll take care of the payment tomorrow, Bronn."

-„It's not money I want. I will collect my favor." He said, observing how threatened Rebekah suddenly looked. She was beginning to learn what men wanted from her, he thought. And it was certainly good for her in this city.

Rebekeh breathed heavily. The sellsword managed to take her off guard again and again. When he raised his hand to – she didn't know if she loved his light touch or feared it, but she certainly despised her body's reaction to it. He was close to her, his posture casual and his expression almost bored, but there was an intensity in his blue eyes that made clear who was the one in charge. The famous Waldorf huntress was a clumsy, clueless girl around this man.

Tyrion was right, she was a Lady after all, so a commoner should not be worth her time, yet Bronn didn't seem to care at all. The closeness between them was almost scandalous, his gestures forbidden and wrong. She left out another breath, then pulled herself together. A true shadowcat wouldn't be defeated by some bold man.

-„It's my decision to make, not yours, Bronn. You forget yourself. This is not flea bottom or some decayed village, this is the Red Keep, where the walls have ears. It's not wise to make threats or demand favors from a Lady." She hissed, trying to sound as confident as possible. To her unpleasant surprise, Bonn began to laugh roughly and short.

-„You live up to your legend, Lady Waldorf. It's a pleasure to work with you and the Lord Hand." he was mocking her. He wasn't a bit affected by her words, and it made Rebekah boil with anger.

The fire started to heat up those eyes again, making them shine like melted gold. Bronn could hardly hide his fascination for the girl. Tyrion was very protective of his friend, but apparently he didn't see Bronn as a danger. An obvious mistake, yet he needed a smart approach if he wanted to succeed, Bronn mused. Rebekah would be his toy, he would make sure of that.

He left the maiden infront of her door, simply turning around and walking away.

OoOoO

Dreams of open cells and dark-haired man made it impossible to sleep, eventough the sheets were soft and warm, doing wonders to Rebekah's bruised body. Ser Gregor Clegane, Lord Tywin, Mycah Kenning, Roran with his chest bloody and pierced by arrows – the encounters in her dreams weren't pleasant.

When she woke, one thought dominated her mind. Rebekah Waldorf had to become stronger, unaffected by the people who wanted to harm her. The Shadowcat of her House had claws, and she would have to use them in order to survive.

* * *

_Next chapter: Rebekah meets Lord Varys, Tyrion and Bronn rise in power and a raven arrives.  
__Reviews are very appreciated! :) _


	16. Birds and Spiders

-„Dealing with Joffrey is not easy, Rebekah, you must think of a strategy and an explanation for..." Tyrion made a waving gesture and sighed.

-„I know it's a mess Tyrion, but I can work it out alone. There's no need to burden yourself, I'm here to help you not the other way around." Rebekah quickly said, fully meaning it.

Tyrion raised an eyebrow sceptically and played with the big lion-shaped ring on his finger.

-„If you wish, my lady." The tone implied he wasn't convinced at all. Tyrion poured the two of them another cup of wine, although Rebekah only took a small sip.

-„I want you to get close to Cersei and Joffrey. They won't trust you, but I need someone who's not from my family and doesn't get paid from Lannister money. Joffrey's rule must be ensured now that everyone with a title wants to be King."

This morning, Rebekah had been buisy collecting information about those Kings. The realm was in war because of the rumor that Joffrey was the product of Lannister incest and because the latter killed Ned Stark. Of course, the handmaidens had been careful about placing their words, but Rebekah had lived in Casterly Rock. She knew Cersei Lannisters affections for Jaime. And altough she despised the idea of it, Rebekah never talked about it.

The woman nodded, understanding Tyrion's command.

OoOoO

An hour later, she entered the throne room, still abashed by the greatness of it. The Iron Throne was immense, letting the person sitting on it appear small and boyish.

„Your Grace, the Lady Rebekah of House Waldorf." A guard announced, and Rebekah woke up from her fascination. She curtsied deeply, trying to appear devour.

King Joffrey Baratheon sat almost lazily on the Throne, covered in fine red and golden silk. He was handsome, but his mouth had a cruel trait while his green eyes showed no mercy to anyone. Next to him, the Queen Regent Cersei Lannister wore an unreadable mask. Beautiful but cold as marble, Rebekah thought at her sight.

-„What a pleasant surprise, Lady Rebekah." She said softly, standing up to greet the younger woman. Cersei took her hands in hers, then gazed at Rebekah's face. „You're as beautiful as ever, my dear friend." She said, then kissed her on both cheeks. Rebekah smiled back, being friendly with the Queen.

Whenever Cersei visited Casterly Rock, Rebekah had served her as companion and Lady in waiting. And since Queen Cersei wasn't happy in her marriage, she had stayed in Casterly Rock for weeks several times a year. She tolerated Lady Rebekah, behaving in her cold friendliness. Rebekah stayed quiet in her presence and served the Queen well. Even as a young girl, she was always aware how quickly she could been sent back to Shadow Castle if she didn't behave. Or worse, being married with some of Lord Tywin's dogs, a destiny maybe still reserved for her.  
-„Your Grace, you flatter me. The lioness of Casterly Rock can't be outshone." Rebekah muttered, causing Cersei to smile again.

She let go of the girl and turned to Joffrey.

-„Lady Rebekah lived on Casterly Rock for almost three years as my father's ward. The Waldorfs are great friends to House Lannister." Cersei explained to Joffrey who scoffed unimpressed.  
-„Then what is she doing here?"

-„Your Grace, I returned to Shadow Castle with the prospect of marriage, but then got send here by your grandfather, Lord Tywin, to be in your service."

Rebekah bit her lip, knowing she skipped the part where she ran away in horror because it was Gregor Clegane she had to marry and because her brother didn't return. And of course, the adventure in the Vale and the battle at Tyrion's side.

Cersei raised thin brow, telling Rebekah she knew the details were missing.

„Oh, I heard so much about you, Lady Rebekah, you must absolutely tell me about it." Cersei said, releasing the younger Lady's hands. Joffrey looked up, almost as if he realized something.

-„Mother, let's invite her to dinner. Lady Rebekah, I want to know everything about the huntress of the Westerlands." Rebekah heard the mocking tone, but it didn't matter. Her goal, a private audience, had been easily achieved. She smiled widely at Joffrey and made a quick courtesy.

-„Your Grace, I would love to, it's an honor to meet my King and the Queen Regent."

Joffrey simply nodded at the flattery, but Rebekah noticed his mouth looked a bit softer than before.

Cersei on the other hand didn't show any sign of approval, Rebekah was smart enough to know the Queen wasn't truly her friend. The suspicion did never leave her as Rebekah stayed in the hall, standing next to other noble Ladies and listening to the arrivals of knights pledging their alliances. She recognized some of them, especially the daughters and wifes of Lannister bannermen, and between them, a bald men with a cunning smile.

He caught her staring and approached her silently, wrapped in heavy lavender scent. „Lord Varys. I believe we never had the pleasure." Rebekah said, nodding respectfully. It wasn't difficult to recognize him, the spider was well known in the realm. Varys chuckled lightly

-„I see I have a reputation, sweet Lady. But you have one as well. You live completely up to it when it comes to your beauty." He said softly.

The eunuch was one of the most powerful and dangerous man in Westeros, Rebekah was sure of it. Nice words and a soft, round face didn't convince her of the opposite. „Thank you, my lord." She simply said and waited for him to say what he wanted. „My lady, let's walk outside in the gardens. Our beloved King isn't the only one who's curious about you." Varys asked and presented his arm. Rebekah took it and let the Spider lead her out of the hall.

OoOoO

-„My dear, I can't describe how worried I was for Lord Darron Waldorf's beautiful daughter when my little birds told me she got lost in the Vale. You must have lived through horrendous things, my dear." Rebekah laughed, inhaling the salted air of King's Landing. The wind brushed her strands of hair out of her face and if it wasn't for the intrigues and gossip already starting, she would have felt comfortable in the capitol.

-„Indeed, many challenges crossed my path. But I suppose you already know about all of them."

Vary's thin smile answered her question.

-„Marriage negotiations with the Cleganes, Lady Lysa of the Vale, the lost of your brave brother, Lord Tywin's warcamp... poor Lady Rebekah."

The spider knew everything indeed, Rebekah thought.

-„Hopefully I can find some kind allies here to help me with my troubles. As I would always do the same for my friends." She said, looking into Lord Varys pale eyes.

Again, the spider chuckled. „Oh my dear, I do not doubt you are a great friend. My little birds and I will be lucky to serve you."

Rebekah wasn't sure if it was an hint at something she didn't knew.

-„Can I ask you a favor, Lady Rebekah? You're not the only one wanting friends, and my birds tell me you are close to the Hand of the King. A few nice words about me would be enough to build a friendship, don't you think?"

An easy task, nothing too serious. She could do it, so she nodded approvingly.

-„I can give you something valuable in exchange, my lady. Your brothers death concerns you, doesn't it?"

It was exactly what Rebekah had been hoping for Varys to say. The master of whisperers was one of the only people in Westeros able to find proof about Roran's murder. She tried to keep her hopes down anyway.

-„It does. If bandits can attack such a talented knight, how can anyone of us be safe?" Rebekah said with a dramatic sigh.  
-„Oh, my lady, I'm sure the new Hand of the King will keep you safe, but I don't think bandits are your enemies." Rebekah made a gesture of her hand, asking Varys to continue.

-„It wouldn't be wise to simply accuse someone, but within the right time, justice can be done for your brother."

Wich meant Varys knew about Lord Mycah and warned her of publicly accusing him.

-„Lady Rebekah, the Lord Hand asks for your presence." A young squire interrupted. Rebekah recognized him as Podrick Payne, the poor boy looking intimidated of her and Varys.

-„Lord Varys, I'm very thankful and happy to know you. I won't forget your favor." She promised, leaving the Spider with the pale eyes. He nodded and smiled softly „My dear, it has been a pleasure. Hopefully we'll meet again soon."

OoOoO

-„Having a rough day, m'lady" Bronn asked mockingly as she immediately melted down in the chair and started massaging her temples. He handed her a cup of wine.

-„No actually, I had a day full of opportunities. Still, I need to think." She sighed, her eyes closed.

Tyrion Lannister slammed the door loudly.

.„My lady. Bronn." He said, then took a cup of wine. Both watched the little Lord expectantly.

-„We need to take care of the scum at curt. Janos Slynt, for example. Or my sister's puppets in the small council. Bronn, I intend to make you the new commander of the city watch, would you like that?" he asked lightly.

-„Aye." The dark-haired man grunted unimpressed.

-„I talked to Lord Varys, and he asked me to propose his friendship to you." Rebekah reported to the new Hand. „What a smart move." Tyrion said and blinked.

-„King Joffrey invited me for dinner. He wants to hear my story." She added agonized.

-„Has the boy found interest in a new toy?" Bronn asked with a raised eyebrow.

-„Hopefully yes, but only so far that it's of use to me." Tyrion smiled.

-„I don't think I like this conversation about me being a toy." Rebekah said dryly.

Both men smiled widely at her, trying not to laught. „Oh please, stop it." She pleaded but smiled as well.

OoOoO

Rebekah chuckled at something absolutely not funny. She was dining with Tyrion and Ser Janos Slynt, and even without the story about him killing innocent children on Cersei's command she would have despised the man. He smiled at her wickedly, letting his gaze wander over her body as if she wouldn't notice.

But Rebekah stayed charming and lovely, playing the distraction she was ought to be.

With a small wink, Bronn appeared and led the astonished Ser Slynt out of the room after Tyrion announced he was the new leader of the gold cloaks. „I have powerful friends at court! The Queen herself..." Janos Slynt was led away, his voice fading.

-„I had way too much wine" Tyrion mumbled, but smiling satisfied with himself. Rebekah chuckled, this time for real, watching the flickering candles on the tables.  
She had grown up in a castle within the forest, far away from intrigue and plots. Casterly Rock had been quiet as well. She was truly unexperienced with the game, but the last day and evening were actually pleasant. Tyrion and her played well together, and Rebekah realized they had an advantage because they trusted each other.

„My lady. A raven has arrived." Podrick handed her the message, Rebekah took it, suddenly with shaking hands.

„_My dear Rebekah,_

_with great concern I heard what happened to you after you ran away. Still, I forgive you for your temper. We're all sorry for Roran's parting and it is your duty to secure the future of our family. Ser Gregor Clegane is on his way to court you, and I hope you can behave like a real Lady. You will accept his proposal and serve him as wife, otherwise I can't guarantee for your security and happiness in King's Landing. A woman of your standing should know her place and since your older brother is gone, it is even more my task you teach you manners._

_Unfortunately, I have to replace Roran as Lord of Shadowcastle, but you musn't worry, I will make sure Dewan takes over when the time is due._

_May the Seven bless you, Lord Mycah._"

She read, her voice trembling.

„It's a threat. And the Mountain..." Rebekah felt like the air was dropping cold instantly.

The message was clear to her: She had to behave or else her's and Dewan's life would be in danger. If they weren't already. Mycah hated her for rejecting and disrespecting him, and he wanted to be the only one with a claim to the Castle.

„Rebekah..." Tyrion said softly, compassion showing on his features. „I'm sure we can find a solution."

A few single tears began rolling down her face before she could stop them.

-„I never thought I would marry for love. I braced myself for marrying any kind of men, but not _Gregor Clegane_.." her voice broke.

They didn't hear the sellsword approaching until he stood in the room again, a smug grin of his face. Rebekah bit on her lip, focusing on hiding her tears and her terror. Tyrion gave her another concerned look and then raised his cup to Bronn „To the new commander of the City Watch."

„Tell me Bronn, if I would ask you to kill an infant girl, still at her mother's breast, would you kill it without questioning?" Tyrion asked after a while with a worried frown.

„Without question? Nah. Not without asking _how much_." Bronn answered without hesitation.

His voice pierced through the fog surrounding Rebekah's mind. Somehow, the fact Tyrion had replaced one pragmatic cutthroat without honor with another one added the last straw. Of course, Bronn had never given her a reason to believe something else about him. Rebekah stood up and left the room, leaving Lord Mycah's letter on the table.

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Want more? Review! ;)_

Next chapter: Rebekah practices with her bow and gets a job. Bronn makes friends at court.

Liebe Grüße & xoxo


	17. Crossbows

Tyrion quickly explained the content of Rebekah's letter, not even bothering if Bronn cared or not. „I guess you being a cold-hearted bastard just made it worse."

Bronn sneered „She should get used to cold-hearted bastards, especially if Gregor Clegane is coming to meet her."

Tyrion sighed in desperation, burying his hands in his hair.

-„She's not a lucky girl." He added, and Bronn just shrugged. „Clegane will kill her within days. Already killed two wives and a sister, didn't he?"

For second, Bronn imagined the girl belonging to the Mountain and being bedded by a man over two times her size. A men who would break her thin bones with a simply touch. Bronn shook his head, avoiding those thoughts. He wanted Rebekah, but he certainly wasn't getting into Clegane's way. Unless...

„There's another way. Her stepfather wants to get her killed, but if she married another man, he would be the truthful Lord Protector of the castle until her brother is old enough to rule alone." Bronn mused, cleaning his fingernails to pretend boredom.

Tyrion looked up, his eyes widened in realization. „Excellent thought." He breathed. „You're smarter than you look, my friend." He raised his cup to the sell sword again, feeling a glimpse of hope for his only true friend.

OoOoO

The next day promised to get hot, the air felt heavy and warm in the morning already. Bronn wasn't on duty and decided to use his spare time to watch young squires practice in the yard.

Yet when he arrived, there weren't much boys fighting. They were all rallied around the shooting rage, other knights and nobles standing on the gallery above it. Bronn pushed himself through to see who was practising and wasn't even surprised when he catched the glimpse of fiery red hair, braided into a long thick braid. Rebekah bend the bow, released and hit the target in the exact middle. She was wearing a dress this time, although it was clearly more practical. The skirt was half open, showing her usual leather pants and boots through.

Rebekah ignored the men around whispering and staring, her face was calm and focused.

Bronn watched her going to the next stand, the target further away than before.

-„Where were you yesterday, my friend?" A tall men with shaggy blond hair appeared next to him, patting Bronn's shoulder. He was one of Bronn's new gold cloaks, knighted just a few months ago which made him an important member in the City Watch. Deryl, Bronn remembered his name. Ser Deryl Gower was a simple man, he loved drinking, women and killing, which made him likable to Bronn.

-„Blowing off some steam." Bronn said with a smug smile. After the dinner with Tyrion, he used his free time to visit one of Littlefinger's famous pleasure houses. After all, he had to celebrate his new position properly and he had done so with a red-haired girl named 's eyes had the wrong color, her lips were to thin, her cheekbones not as distinct. And her hair was more orangey than deep red. Even her figure wasn't to his pleasure, too round and not slender enough. Everything about her had been wrong.

The real problem was that Bronn wasn't usually a picky men, but with Tyrion's friend around looking like the maiden incarnate, it got harder to appreciate the women he could afford.

Fortunately, Deryl's laugh interrupted his thoughts.

-„Oh, I hope you had some fun, my friend. Speaking of it, this pretty Lady down there is getting everyone excited."

-„And every archer ashamed." Bronn added, laughing with the soldier.

-„I'm curious to see who gets this kitten tamed. If rumor is true that they plan to wed her to the Mountain, I should hurry to get a piece of her." Deryl sounded to hopeful to Bronn's taste.

-„Get in line, Gower."

-„Ahh, you think she's going to fall for a mercenary like you? The Ladies want brave, honorable and handsome knights."

Bronn sneered „Well that rules you out as well, doesn't it?"

Deryl and Bronn stopped laughing as voices rose in the yard.

In the mean time, Rebekah had managed to hit moving targets with closed eyes, and the crowd cheered for her. The woman allowed herself to smile, showing her perfect teeth.

-„Your majesty, the King!" Someone shouted, and King Joffrey approached the crowd with his guards.

OoOoO

-„My Lady! You live up to the Waldorf reputation, although I don't think it's wise for a women to play with arms."

Rebekah chuckled lightly after curtsying gracefully. Practising had made her blood run calmer and her head clearer. Suddenly, everything seemed like a task she could achieve, a challenge to win if she only focused on the target.

-„It isn't, your Grace, but then again I'm not known to be wise." She answered. Joffrey smiled tightly. „If I were your husband, I would forbid it." He spat, hoping to hurt Rebekah.

-„Oh I'm sure of it, your Grace. But wouldn't be my talent be wasted?" everyone was silent, watching Rebekah discussing with the King.

-„You will never fight in battle nor will you hunt anymore as a Lady of court. It's already wasted."

Rebekah pouted without seeing the effect it had on various men. She batted with her lashes and said „Your Grace, that would make me sad since it's a family tradition. It's thrilling to have a powerful weapon to use without brute force but with a sharp eye and mind. How about you, your Grace? Which weapon do you prefer?" Rebekah knew she said exactly what Joffrey wanted. It was commonly known he had a preference for Crossbows.

-„My lady, I have received a wonderful crossbow for my nameday." He said proudly. Rebekah tried to smile innocently without showing her triumph.

-„You're certainly talented, your Grace. It would be a shame if that's wasted as well."

-„Why would it be wasted?" the danger in his voice was easy to notice.

-„Even the greatest talent needs a good teacher." Rebekah answered casually.

After a few dreadful seconds, Joffrey clapped his hands. „Well, a legendary Waldorf archer would do the job, don't you think? They're the best in the Kingdom and you have already proven yourself worthy." His tone gave evidence of how generous Joffrey thought he was, and he looked over the crowd as he had done the greatest and noblest of things.

-„Lady Waldorf, I command you to show me your knowledge about crossbows. In return, you can practice in the yard whenever you like, although that certainly doesn't increase your chances of getting a good husband."

The crowd cheered and laughed, clapping for King Joffrey. „See you in an hour, my lady." He said, then smiled to his people again before leaving.

Rebekah smiled as well, being genuinely happy. It didn't matter Joffrey was an evil prick. She was using him for her bow practice and for spying on him for Tyrion. Satisfied with herself, she shouldered her bow and left the yard. 

* * *

_Hi, thanks to veri01 and .7 for their reviews!_

_Veri01, I'm happy you liked the conversation with Varys, and honestly, I can't think of a better compliment for a writer than to be compared with GRRM. Vielen Dank!_

Reviews are awesome! ;)  
Liebe Grüße & xoxo  



	18. Sachmet

Practicing with Joffrey wasn't as terrible as she thought it would be. Of course, he needed many compliments and a carefull approach, but he was eager to learn. Rebekah still disliked the boy King which made her even more relieved he behaved so well.

In the evening, she simply hoped Cersei would be kind to her too. The lioness and the king at one table were dangerous company.  
Cersei looked gorgeous in her heavy red dress and the braided blonde hair, but the evil glimpse in her eyes destroyed the good impression someone could have of the Queen.

Rebekah had chosen a grey dress with red accents for the evening, she wanted to appear modest but loyal to House Lannister.

Of course, Cersei kept asking questions about Rebekah's travel through the Vale and her stay at Tywin's war camp.

-„My stepfather, Lord Mycah, was incredibly sad to hear about Roran's death. I mean Roran should be Lord of Shadowcastel by now." Rebekah said with a worried undertone.

„I acted way too impulsive, but my brother, I truly loved him... - " her voice broke off. „At least my stepfather takes care of me. He won't have to worry about me anymore when he sends me away to marry Ser Gregor Clegane."

Cersei nodded slowly, and Rebekah saw that Cersei genuinely understood two things: Love for a brother, even if her way of loving was very different to Rebekah's and men undermining women's power.

-„Ser Gregor Clegane?" Joffrey asked in disbelief.

-„Indeed." Rebekah said quietly.

Both Cersei and Joffrey didn't say anything, which was a sign of more compassion Rebekah thought they would show.

Cersei cleared her throat after taking a sip of her wine.

-„How were the crossbow lessons?" she asked casually, changing the subject. Joffrey's mood lightened up immediately. „Lady Waldorf said I'm extremely talented and could only be matched by a true Waldorf hunter." He beamed proudly. Rebekah chuckled. „Your Grace is right, he learns quickly and handles the bow as if he'd never done anything else."

It was hard keeping the balance between complimenting and simply overacting. Joffrey may liked flattery, but he wasn't stupid. He would see if she was lying. Luckily for her, he was quite a good shot. Unfortunately for everybody else, she thought bitterly. The reason for his talent was the sheer want to kill, and a sadistic King wasn't good for anyone.

Cersei smiled tightly, „I'm happy to hear that. The King is very grateful for your help."

-„Your Grace allowed me to practice, which is much more to thank for. Sadly I will have to stop when Ser Gregor arrives"

Joffrey looked like a child who's toy had been taken away. Rebekah hoped the seed she just planted would grow.

-„Maybe we can still find another husband for you, matching your standing, beauty and... talent." Cersei stated to soothe Joffrey.

Cersei and Joffrey were despisable, bad people, but useful as allies, even if it was just in service to Tyrion.

Chatting with them became easier the more the evening progressed. Rebekah noticed Cersei was really fond of wine.

OoOoO

Cersei had no true interest in a friendship with this odd girl, but even the Queen could not oversee her influence on Joffrey. She wondered what kind of men gave her to the Mountain. The Lannister shivered at the thought of Clegane's glances at her since the day she grew up to be the most beautiful woman in Westeros. Even Lady Rebekah could not reach up to her, although Cersei admitted she was somehow appealing and special. At least to men with a taste for flaming red hair, pale skin and strange amber eyes.

Normally Cersei was very talented when it came to read people, but the Waldorf girl combined many opposites, making it impossible to predict . She seemed clever, yet she did incredibly stupid things; she behaved like a tough woman, but childish innocence surrounded her. And altough she seemed to understand the game, she had no political ambitions. Cersei took another cup of wine and saw Rebekah chuckling, making Joffrey smile.

Everything she said or did was honest, coming directly from her heart and mind. The glimpse of mischief didn't cover up the honesty. Cersei Lannister smiled to herself. Honesty and impulsiveness was a deadly weakness in King's Landing.

OoOoO

When Rebekah returned to the quarters of the Hand, a thought passed her mind... _a husband matching her beauty, standing and talent_...

Rebekah decided to take her way to the gardens, although it was only enlightened by the clouded moon. The salted air kept her head clear and Rebekah stopped at the balcony, watching the dark waves of the sea crashing against the shore under her.

„Faster, Higher, Stronger." She whispered the words of House Waldorf, reminding herself what they meant. If there only was a good excuse for calling off the marriage negotiations, maybe someone better than Ser Gregor Clegane. Except for the fact he was a brutal monster, he was not a bad match. A rich House, in favour of the Lannisters and the King, bannermen of Tywin Lannister. He matched her _standing_, but actually not her _talents._

OoOoO

„M'lady, Tyrion asked to escort you to make sure you weren't eaten alive by his sister, yet I find you running alone in the gardens." Bronn said annoyedly. The girl was making everything a challenge, apparently. Thankfully, her red hair made her stick out even in the moonlight.

She swirled around, and to his surprise she was smiling happily, her golden eyes sparkling.

„Bronn. I'm sorry." She said, her voice high-pitched and excited. Suddenly, she hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck. Bronn felt overwhelmed by her scent, a mixture of forest and peaches. Then, as if she realized what she was doing she jerked away shyly. „I'm sorry." She repeated, although this time it was meant for her sudden outburst. This girl had to get herself under control, Bronn thought, or he couldn't guarantee to keep his hands of her.

„I don't have to marry Gregor Clegane. I don't have to marry him." Rebekah chanted, and Bronn could finally understand her happiness.

-„Come on, let's tell Tyrion how you managed to do that, kitten." He teased, but she even ignored him calling her kitten.

She walked closely next to him and Bronn almost laughed at the sight of her cheerfulness.

-„You know the other day, when you walked out... Tyrion and I had a thought as well, m'lady. Another husband would solve your problem." He said just to say anything. She looked up to him since she was way smaller than the mercenary.

-„I know, but I can't simply go and deny Clegane's offer. Without a good reason, he would be deadly offended and Mycah would still try to make him my fiance. I don't think anyone would like to marry me if he'd know about the Mountain." She explained to him. Then she grinned again,

„Cersei and Joffrey gave me the best argument possible." 

* * *

**_Hi guys,  
__thanks to the new followers and Sparky She-Demon!_**

_I'm curious to know how you like the role of Joffrey in this story. Like everybody else, I hate Joffrey, but Jack Gleeson is a great actor and I enjoy the scenes with him. I know Joffrey is very nice to Rebekah, but that's just for the moment. We all know how he can switch from charming to evil brat in seconds ;)  
__**Please let me know in the reviews!**_

_**Next chapter: Rebekah reveals her plans and has a little moment with Bronn in the gardens. Tyrion remembers how they met.**_

**Liebe Grüße & xoxo **


	19. Tornamentum

Trust was nothing Tyrion usually offered, but it was different with Rebekah. He remembered the day he was sitting in the library of Shadow Castle while Tywin and Jaime paid a visit to Lord Kenning. Tyrion wasn't interested in politics and pacts at this moments, so he decided to retire somewhere nobody disturbed him. The bibliothek was empty when Tyrion began searching for interesting books. Suddenly, he heard small weepings and steps approaching, and when he turned around, a beautiful red-haired girl looked at him embarrassedly, her eyes filled with tears. „I'm sorry, my lord." She whispered and curtsied quickly. The girl's hair was as red as the older boy's, Roran, so he assumed she was Rebekah. She couldn't be older than 14.

„Don't be, it's your castle, my lady. And I'm no lord." He said, smiling friendly. Tyrion was used to many different reactions at his sight. Fear, laughter, mockery, disgust. He saw none of it in the girl's eyes. They were just big and golden, sad but honest.

She sat next to him on a chair and grabbed a book, pretending to read it. „My lady, is everything alright?" he asked carefully, he could see she was upset.

The girl opened her mouth, wanting to give an answer, then thought otherwise. „No, my lord."

-„You can tell me if you want, my dear. I won't tell anybody else." Somehow, he wanted to help this poor thing.

She swallowed hardly and gazed at Tyrion, her golden eyes thoughtful. Finally, she decided to trust Tyrion Lannister.

Rebekah Waldorf loved her stepfather, and her mind couldn't process the change in his behaviour. Nothing explained why he suddenly touched her face every time he could or why he gave her weird looks.

Apparently the day before, he had gone too far for her. Impulsive as she was, she had just hit him, broke his nose and run away. Thanks to the Lannister visit, Mycah didn't have the time dealing with her, so Rebekah stayed out of his way as much as she could. Tyrion listened to her story, to her high but steady voice. The girl was too ashamed to tell her brothers, she felt guilty, but Tyrion assured her Mycah was the one doing wrong. S  
Somehow, the imp felt a connection to the girl, and a plan formed in his head to help her. Because one thing was sure – she had to get out of the Castle before Mycah hurt her any further.

OoOoO

_A tourney._ The best archer would win Lady Rebekah as bride. It was as easy as it was brilliant. Gregor Clegane was one of the most terrifying fighters in the Seven Kingdoms, but Tyrion doubted he ever practised archery.

The Hand of the King saw the many advantages of Rebekah's plan, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. The Mountain was out of concurrence, but they had no control over who might win this tournament. And the Mountain wasn't the only monster out there. 

Rebekah's cheerfulness didn't leave anyone cold. She kept smiling, looking radiant although she wore a plain grey dress.

Somehow, Rebekah and Bronn had stopped on their way and sat on one of the benches in the garden. Rebekah explained her plan with excited gestures, and Bronn answered with his usual dry, sarcastic comments.

-„And who do you think is going to win your tourney? You don't want a filthy bastard as husband just because he's the best archer around." He said, observing her features. She blinked at him confusedly.

-„Who could be worse than the Mountain? Who could be more brutal, evil and..." Rebekah searched for words, „huge?" she finished. Bronn shrugged. She certainly had a point.

-„Doesn't a fancy Lady deserve some other fancy Lord?" he asked, still trying to get her feet on the ground again.

-„Maybe. Does it matter?" she muttered. „I learned to lower my expectations. My mother died early, but Septa Olene always told me a proper Lady shall only obey and marry whoever she's told do."  
-„Then you already failed." Bronn said, making the girl chuckle.

-„ Still, I know I can't except the greatest of husbands or love or anything like that."

-„That's the way things are, kitten."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows at him. „You should have a bit more compassion. After all, you don't get sold like a horse because it serves your family's politics."

-„Compassion? I don't know the word, my dear. Compassion gets folks like me killed. Thought you'd understood that yesterday evening."

Rebekah grimaced as he mentioned his words to Tyrion. Killing an infant was an atrocity, but Bronn had just shrugged and casually said he would do it with the right payment. She wasn't a girl anymore, she had seen terrible things already, so she couldn't really explain herself why it set her so up.

-„I overreacted yesterday. Nonetheless it's terrible what men would do for money. I won't change my opinion just because it makes me look stupid." Rebekah said defiantly.

Bronn shrugged, a reaction Rebekah had often observed on him. Like nothing really ever bothered him. She wondered if it was his strategy of keeping people away or if he'd already seen so much bad things he wasn't touched by it anymore.

Rebekah sighed, feeling his asking glance at her. Tyrion's sellsword wasn't overly nice or goodhearted, he wasn't highborn or really handsome. Yet she catched herself finding him fascinating. The way she was sitting here with him, talking in a more familiar way than with most nobles, proved she had some kind of trust in him.

-„I'm tired. I can find my way back, thank you for..." she didn't know how to finish, but he understood.

-„I do many things for pretty Ladies."

She laughed, and with that they left the gardens. After all, Rebekah had to rest. She had a tourney to plan. 

* * *

_Thanks to Sparky She-Demon and HermioneandMarcus and to all the new followers.  
Next chapter: One word - The Mountain.  
_


	20. The Mountain That Rides

Rebekah spent the morning with King Joffrey, practising the crossbow. She used the situation to ask him about the tourney she planed.

Joffrey laughed, a small evil laugh which sent shivers over her spine. „My Lady, you are a smart one. I suspected you wouldn't like Clegane as your husband."  
Rebekah remembered how moody and cruel Joffrey was, and how he would take pleasure in her unfortunate situation.

-„_You_ are the smart one, your Grace. You brought me to this idea." She said, hoping he would like the credit she gave him.

-„A King has to be smart." He smiled satisfied with himself, „You can do your little trick to get another husband, but you'll have to tell Ser Gregor yourself."

The boy charged the crossbow again, aimed and almost hit the target.

„I will. But his duty is to be with Lord Tywin in the Riverlands." Rebekah said lightly, trying to sound more confident than she was.

OoOoO

After the lesson, Rebekah hurried down the halls, suddenly having a bad presentiment. She couldn't even describe why she felt so uncomfortable. She walked through the inner yard towards the tower of the Hand before Podrick Payne's voice interrupted her.

„My lady. You have a visitor." Rebekah's fear felt like an animal curling up painfully in her belly. Was it Joffrey's behaviour that set her nervous? Or Mycah's letter she always kept in mind.

„Podrick." She turned around slowly, only to see the Mountain himself, casting a large shadow over her.

Everyone in the Seven Kingdoms feared this man, almost eight feet in length, huge and heavily muscled. Rebekah actually never remembered to have seen him without a helmet, so the large, gruesome face was unfamiliar to her. She couldn't take her eyes of his nerved arms and shoulders, making him three times larger than her.

„Rebekah." He simply said, but his raspy voice woke Rebekah's urge to run away. Although Clegane said it with no emotion, the woman felt like it was the most threatening sound she'd ever heard.

OoOoO

„Podrick?" Tyrion annoyedly said, not even looking up from his books, when the shy squire approached. He was trying to keep the realm from falling apart, not an easy task with wolves, stags, krakens and lions in war.

-„My Lord Hand. Lord Tyrion.."

-„Spit it out Podrick."

Bronn sat in the corner of the room, inspecting his nails and drinking wine, working as Tyrion's bodyguard. The mercenary rolled his eyes at the incapable squire.

-„It's the Lady Rebekah. She didn't send me... but I thought you should come anyways, my Lord... if it pleases you, my Lord." He stumbled.

-„What has she done now?" Tyrion sighed and gazed to Bronn who almost looked compassionate.

Podrick's stutter became worse and Tyrione realized the boy was terrorized.

-„Ser Gregor Clegane, my Lord. He wants to speak to her."

He pushed out the words, blushing and looking to his feat.

-„The Mountain should be in Harrenhal! What is he doing in King's Landing?" Tyrion stood up as quick as he could with his short legs „Are you sure it's Gregor Clegane?"

-„I don't think anyone could _not_ recognize him." Bronn said bored, but stood up and and grabbed his sword, much to Tyrion's surprise.

For Tyrion, it was clear he cared for Rebekah since Bronn had no reason to help her without Tyrion's orders.

He pushed the thoughts away, as the girl really was in danger. Even the Mountain wouldn't just attack her in the Red Keep with eyes all around, but he knew Rebekah and her mouth all to well.

OoOoO

The sight was just too odd. The tallest man in Westeros standing in front of a delicate, small Lady. Bronn thought she looked like a doll the Mountain could take and break in two with an easy gesture. One hand rested on his swordgrip, the other behind on his back on his dagger. As a pragmatic man, Bronn didn't plan to fight Clegane, it would end in his death. Yet alone the sensation of the leather grip made him more confident. For a moment, Bronn scolded himself for even needing confidence and courage in front of the Mountain.

Tyrion and Bronn approached quickly, but Rebekah's voice could be heard already from far away.

OoOoO

„Ser, there's no contract regarding my hand, no promise or betrothal. You're certainly an honored and skilled warrior, but a Waldorf Lady needs the right husband." Rebekah explained boldly, laying her head in the neck only to see in his eyes. _Faster, Higher, Stronger. Shadowcats don't know fear._ She repeated over and over in her head, clinging to the words of her House and to her father's saying.

Clegane groaned, his brown eyes staring down at her.

-„Lord Mycah tells me you are my bride."

-„He changed his mind. Sadly, he's not here to sign any contract. He can't just give me away."

Rebekah didn't notice the few nobles and handmaiden stopping in the yard, listening to the girl arguing with the Mountain himself.

-„YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING, YOU STUPID C.." Clegane rose his voice stepping forward, almost making the ground trembling.

-„Ser Clegane, I hope you weren't insulting Lady Waldorf."

The Mountain ignored Tyrion Lannister.

-„I don't want to offend you, Ser, but even King Joffrey thinks an archery tourney is the best way to give my hand away...

Maybe you'd win." Rebekah added boldly. Apparently, she had a thing for saying the worse thing possible in a dangerous situation.

Suddenly, Cleganes's hand snapped around her wrist, dragging her behind him like a child.

She was too shocked to say anything. The voices of Tyrion and other people didn't even reach her ears as she tried to keep pace with the beast.

OoOoO

Bronn wondered if Rebekah Waldorf had a death wish. First she argued with him like he was a disobedient child, then she provoked him like he was.. well like she provoked almost everybody who could kill her within seconds.

„Seven hells." Tyrion cursed, „We are at court, not on a battle field!" he yelled and hurried after his father's dog. The yard and the hallway suddenly filled with people drawn from the loud noises, and some redcloaks stood in his way.

„He's going to King Joffrey." Some Lady exclaimed, her hands covering her mouth. „What is he doing to her?" Another asked, both to scared to actually follow.

The black haired mercenary rolled his eyes and made his way through the curious audience.

The throne room was filled, but the Mountain immediately draw the attention to him.

Next to him, Lady Rebekah curtsied gracefully, seeming unharmed from afar.

The boy King Joffrey Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne, watching the Mountain that Rides and the golden Huntress with a smug smile on his face.

* * *

_I'm sorry to leave you with this little cliffhanger ;) maybe I'll post another chapter today... Tell me how you liked the encounter with Clegane! Reviews are awesome!  
Liebe Grüße & xoxo_


	21. Nightingale

-„Ser Gregor Clegane and Lady Rebekah Waldorf, your Grace."

-„I know who they are" Joffrey said annoyed, his body posture betraying arrogance and boredom. A few feet away, the chair was occupied by a small man with strokes of grey in his dark hair, a calculating look in his eyes and a nightingale brooch pinned on his garment.

Lord Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish. Rebekah had no idea if him sitting there was an advantage or not, but she would have been happier with Cersei. The Queen wasn't a friend, but she was easier to manipulate.

-„Your Grace. She belongs to me. The father is not here but the King can give her to me." Clegane barked, causing Joffrey to curl his lips.

-„There's no bethrothal yet. I can't just marry any knight who comes along and commands me too." Rebekah spoke up, putting her hands on her hips and raising her chin defiantly.

-„The King has other matters to attend to." Baelish said quietly and Joffrey nodded.

-„I don't care who you marry, Ser Clegane and you should not waste my time. Lord Baelish can find a solution." with that, Joffrey began inspecting his nails, making clear he had nothing else to say.

-„Ser Clegane is needed in the Riverlands, so why distract him with a wedding?"

Rebekah asked and Clegane took a step towards her, drawing his sword.

He attempted to say something when Littlefinger said softly: „Ser, there's no need for your weapon in this halls. Lady Rebekah, the Cleganes are a good match, from the Westerlands in addition. You would do a great favor to House Lannister if you'd marry him, strengthening the bonds between their bannermen. And a noble lady should always have the benefit of her family in mind, don't you think?"

Rebekah inhaled deeply. She desperately needed a better strategy.

-„This is madness." Tyrion whispered so that only Bronn could hear him. „Aye. I wonder how she'll get out of the mess this time."

If Bronn was honest to himself, he was genuinely worried about Rebekah. Not just because he would lose his toy and the reward she still had to pay him.

Tyrion and Bronn placed themselves on the side to the Iron Throne, although there was not much they could do.

Bronn observed Rebekah's face, and the expression of sheer stubbornness suddenly changed to a rueful one.

-„I'm so sorry." She moaned, tears swelling up in her eyes. „I never intended to... I thought I was doing best for my family..." she sobbed, „Loyalty to my King is my priority, never did I imagine the King would lead me on the wrong path. I only put my faith in our wise ruler. "

Bronn didn't understand what trick Rebekah was trying to use, but Joffrey reacted abruptly by straightening his back and staring down to Rebekah. Littlefinger shifted in his seat. „What do you mean, my lady?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

Rebekah sobbed again, tears rolled down her cheeks as she passed her hands trough her hair in a helpless gesture. Ser Gregor Clegane stayed quiet and suddenly looked very out of place. Bronn suspected the Mountain was quite overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. Violence was no longer required, and the use of manipulation and negotiations made it difficult for Clegane to follow.

„As many of you know, I'm still grieving for my brother Roran. His duty was to find me a right husband, and now that he's gone... I was confused and unsure about House Waldorf's future so I asked someone who I know to be very kind and wise. King Joffrey gave me such good advice, how could I not hold on to it?" she pleaded, looking from under her lashes.  
Bronn was truly impressed by her mummer's play.

Littlefinger didn't hide his surprise.

-„Your Grace? I had no idea you already counseled our unhappy Lady Waldorf."

-„Yeah, I did." Joffrey stroke something off his garment, then stood up lazily.

-„Lady Waldorf wants an archery contest, the winner shall have her hand."  
Rebekah nodded approvingly and smiled weakly. „She's surely not to blame for this idea, since I gave it to her. But now I'm not sure. Maybe she should be wed to Ser Clegane."

-„Your Grace, as the Hand of the King I say Lady Rebekah should marry the Mountain." Tyrion said and stepped up next to Lady Rebekah.

* * *

_Has Tyrion lost his mind? Is he betraying Rebekah? Or is it part of his plan to save her?  
You'll know in the next chapter... ;)  
Thanks to HermioneandMarcus, sassygirl9811 and veri01! Your reviews keep me motivated!  
Liebe Grüße & xoxo _


	22. Shadowcat

Tyrion tried feverishly to come up with smart words to save Rebekah from Joffrey's mood. His nephew wasn't immune to Rebekah's flattery, but Littefinger had some influence as well. Or maybe Gregor Clegane scared him.

Something had to be done.

-„Your Grace, as the Hand of the King I say Lady Rebekah should marry the Mountain. It's the most clever decision."

Tyrion stepped up next to Lady Rebekah who looked at him like if he just lost his mind.

She felt betrayed, Tyrion saw that, but now everything depended on Joffrey.

His nephew's face darkened. „Uncle, what interest do you take in the wedding?"

-„Oh, that's to be my concern. The hand of the king -" Tyrion said lightly, observing Joffrey's slightest movement.

-„It's not the hand of the king who decides._ It's me. The king_."

Tyrion played disappointment. „But your Grace! Please reconsider..!"

-„Lady Rebekah will get a tourney, and the best archer shall win her as a bride. I am the king and _I do as I like_, uncle." Joffrey smirked, rubbing his hands, too happy to defeat Tyrion.

-„Lord Baelish, you will help her to prepare it. I'm already exited to see who wins."

Rebekah's heart stopped the moment she processed Tyrion's words. Before her mind captured his plan, fear and disappointment hit her like a wave, threatening to make her fall.

Slowly, she began to understand how clever Tyrion manipulated Joffrey in doing the exact opposite of what Tyrion supposedly wanted. Still, Rebekah felt dizzy from the shock. When Joffrey declared his verdict, Rebekah was torn between gratitude and despise for the sadistic boy king.

„Thank you, your Grace." She managed to whisper and to bow down, the tears in her eyes being real ones this time.

„She belongs to me!" the Mountain roared and wielded his sword. Rebekah jumped away with a small cry before Gregor's sword could cut her in half. Not for the first time, she wished she had any weapon to defend herself, because Clegane's face was red in anger and his cruel eyes starred down at her. His sword looked larger than herself, and Rebekah realized no one was helping. Not even the Kingsgard was moving to stop the unleashed animal.

The nobles backed away as Rebekah approached them.

„Don't you see that Ser Glegane doesn't belong at court, especially not in the presence of all those honorable lords and ladies?" it took all her courage to say something, and first her voice sounded meek but gained strength as she spoke.

„If I had not reacted, my head would not be on my shoulders anymore." She accused and Clegane moved far quicker than she expected, wielding his sword again into her direction. Rebekah let herself fall to the ground to avoid his reach, her senses heightened by fear.

„Enough!" Joffrey yelled with his piercing voice. The Mountain hesitated. Rebekah was near enough to see the bloodthirst in his eyes. Almost feverishly, Rebekah remembered dogs became aggressive if one looked into their eyes. But looking down meant submission and defeat. Suddenly, she felt a cold dagger slipped into her hands from behind. „Do not move. If he strikes again, try for his knees. Then run." A voice whispered into her ear. Bronn. A part of her was angry that he stayed so passive, yet winning against the Mountain was almost impossible.

Rebekah nodded, then fixed Glegane's black eyes. Fear rushed through her veins like cold water, awakening her will to fight.

„YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" the Mountain yelled, and the crowd gasped and panically pressed themselves against the walls, trying to put space between the monster and themselves.

„Stop it now! I am the King and I command you to stop!" Joffrey cried, his face almost as red as Clegane's. But Gregor did not listen to his King.

He attacked Rebekah again, this time aiming lower. But Rebekah was quick enough to escape to his left. Clegane let out a loud cry like he was chasing a annoying fly he couldn't catch.  
He was way to quick for a man of his frame. Rebekah simply acted on instinct, but when she tripped and fell to the floor, she knew it was the last time she could escape his attacks.

Now that she was on the floor, the Mountain was even bigger than before, towering above her. She held her dagger in front of her, but it was most likely just a thoothpick for the giant.

-„STOP THIS MADNESS IMMEDIATELY OR I WILL CUT OFF YOUR HEAD!"

This time, Clegane remembered he was in front of the Irone Throne and had just ignored his king.

The Kingsguard slowly came to move again. Sandor Glegane was the first to step infront of his brother, his sword pointed on him. „Ser Clegane, you may return to the Riverlands to my grandfather. Do not return to court for a long time since you decide to defeat your king. Do that again and I will have you put down like a ragid animal."

Gregor Clegane spat on the floor in despise, then put his sword away. With a last hateful glance to Rebekah, Sandor and then to Joffrey, he left the hall, his steps making the ground tremble.

Someone grabbed Rebekah's arm and helped her on her feet. Bronn supported her, with Tyrion following close behind. „I'm alright." She said, hearing her high-pitched voice made her realize she didn't sound very convincing.

„I know my lady, but we have to get you out of here." Tyrion said softly. „The Mountain doesn't look to pleased." Bronn added and took the dagger out of her stiff hands.

Everything else that happened later appeared dreamlike, just people moving around her, looking at her with contempt, admiration or simple confusion. The threat was banned. Rebekah didn't need to marry that brutal monster.

Tyrion, Bronn and Podrick, who appeared next to them brought her to her chambers. Her legs were trembling as the fear slowly lost the effect on her.

-„Podrick, go and find Shae please. Bonn, Shagga should be around, eager to protect Valla."

-„I've got some boys from the citywatch." Bronn suggested, but Tyrion shook his head. „No, it's safer with the hilltribes, they're wild and brutal but they worship her."

„I'm fine, I really am." Rebekah said again, her voice steadier this time. „You treat me as if I was going to break down."

Bronn rolled his eyes. „Kitten, not everyone encounters the Mountain like this and survives."

She looked at him with widened eyes,

-„I did nothing except escaping his attack." Rebekah was interrupted.

-„Lady Rebekah, you were immensly brave today, but now we must think about how to further proceed. Tyrion muttered, walking up and down the chamber, rubbing his temples.

„You have to be married as quick as possible." He added, and Rebekah hated to be treated like a child whose damage had to be repaired. Like she didn't knew her only purpose was to wed a husband able to stand up to Lord Mycah and now to Ser Clegane. The Lady of Shadowcastle would be sold away only to secure her family's birthright. Well, at least not _sold_ anymore, she corrected herself.

-„I understand that, Tyrion." Rebekah said, „Although I ask myself who'd want to wed me." The words came out of her mouth without thinking. They caused Tyrion to stop in his walking and Bronn to shake his head in disbelief.

-„I'm disobedient. I run away from my Lord Stepfather and travel through woods and warcamps. I use weapons and I ride horses instead of sewing and behaving like a true lady. I argue with Ser Gregor Clegane. I'm a nightmare of a wife, am I not?"

All the tension of the day released with her outburst. Rebekah said the truth, but it was clear it wasn't the real issue. Being a meek lady had never really been her dream or intention anyways.

The feeling of being helpless was just overwhelming. The woman caught sight of a blanket on one of the chairs, emerauld green with a black shadowcat embroided on it. _Faster, Higher, Stronger. _Shadowcats were independant, strong creatures, hiding in the hills but showing their claws if threatened.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tyrion's bodyguard. „Oh don't worry, m'lady, there's still worse than you. Look at you: Pretty face, good hips and a name promising wealth and power."  
Rebekah looked at him in disbelief, trying to read his icy blue eyes „That was insolent, Bronn."

-„It's not insolence telling the truth. If you'd ask me, I think defeating the Mountain is rather impressing. A men who doesn't esteem courage as quality doesn't deserve you." He replied. Before Rebekah could ask him why he was so unusually nice, Shae walked in with a steady pace, pushing him away.

-„You can all leave now." Tyrion's mistress ordered. The women rested her hands on her hips, making clear she was in charge now. Bronn and Tyrion grinned, turning towards the door. „Lady Rebekah?" Tyrion paused. „I'm proud of you. You fought like a lion today."

-„No, you were the lion. I fought like a Shadowcat." 

* * *

_Hi :) I'm so amazed by the great feedback to the last chapter! Thanks to LadyBaelish, Anna.B, HermioneandMarcus, jumpmagicjump, 7, sassygirl9811 and veri01.  
_  
_Maybe the reversed psychology trick was too obvious ;) You all guessed it right! _

_ Anna.B: I don't know if I can bring Oberyn Martell into the competition, but he will definitely interact with Rebekah and Bronn! I already have some ideas to include him in the story because he's one of my favorite characters. Can't wait to see him against the Mountain this sunday ;)_

_Next chapter: Princess Myrcella leaves for Dorne and Joffrey causes a riot in flea bottom._


	23. Rebellum

The last weeks went surprisingly well for Tyrion and Rebekah. Tyrion outsmarted Varys, Littlefinger and Maester Pycelle, the latter Cersei's spy. Lady Rebekah kept giving Joffrey crossbow lessons and practising her aim. The bruises Gregor Clegane had left on her were slowly fading, and with each day Rebekah reminded herself his was no longer a threat to her.

Even though she managed to befriend a few noble ladies, she kept missing her brothers. Dewan and her exchanged ravens, and alone his handwriting made her homesick. Apparently, everything was calm in Shadow Castle, but Rebekah had asked Dewan to keep the tourney a secret as long as possible. Her stepfather would know soon enough, she thought. Rebekah's younger brother was careful, trying to stay distant from Mycah, but Rebekah still feared for him. Dewan would only visit to watch the tourney.

-„Lady Rebekah." A cheerful voice announced Lady Kenna Rykker, one of the bearable ladies at court. Born in King's Landing, the brunette was used to intrigues and betrayal, yet she claimed to despise it. During their first meeting at a smaller feast, Kenna had shown interest in a friendship. Although Rebekah didn't trust her, she was happy enough to talk about more girly things. Kenna and Rebekah were in the same age, but Lady Rykker had the behaviour of a much younger girl, always giggling and caring about her beauty and the prospect of marriage.

-„Princess Myrcella is going to leave us today. I hope you join me during the farewell at the docks." The young woman asked excitedly. They spent the morning in the gardens, eating cakes and gossiping. It was a welcome distraction from her problems, Rebekah thought, so she nodded. "Of course. Princess Myrcella is a strong girl, she will probably find happiness in Dorne. Trystan Martell is known to be kind and intelligent." she mused. Kenna only blinked and grabbed another cake. "I'm just exited to see which lords and knights will be there as well. One of them could escort me back to the city, what do you think?" she asked and Rebekah chuckled. "They would be lucky men then."

Together, they walked down to the gate to join the members of the royal family.

OoOoO

Princess Myrcella didn't cry when the ships left to Dorne. Her mother Cersei kept sending hateful glances towards Tyrion, accusing him for sending her daughter away.

King Joffrey lead the procession back to the Red Keep, followed by Lady Sansa, Prince Tommen and Queen Cersei escorted by the King's Guard. Tyrion wasn't far behind, only a few feet away from Rebekah and Kenna. Just like the other nobles, they felt the tension in the air as they walked through the streets of King's Landing, almost as heavy as the heat. Rebekah saw the faces of the people around them, the hunger and anger showing distinctively. A boy looked down to her, his cheeks sunken in and his eyes surrounded by dark circles. The sight of him shocked her.

„I'm scared." Kenna whispered, taking Rebekah's arm. „Don't be. We're almost there." Rebekah tried to comfort her. If she was honest, she needed the comfort as well.

-„Hail to the King!"  
-„ King Joffrey!" some men shouted, interrupted with rough laughter. The street began to narrow, and Rebekah could see the hateful stares on them.

-„Please your Grace, we're hungry!"

Both women quickened their pace.

-„Rebekah!" Kenna whimpered. Rebekah couldn't see what happened in front of her, but she heard Joffrey's voice. „Kill them! Bring me his head!"

OoOoO

„Bring the Prince back to the castle!" Tyrion commanded, and the guards reacted without hesitation. They pushed the boy away from the mob which was stoked up in its against the vicious King.

Joffrey's scream caused everything to blur in chaos and violence. Gold and Crimson Cloaks tried to protect the procession from the masses, wielding their swords aimlessly.

„Get out of here!" Tyrion screamed towards the men guarding Tommen. From his point of view, it was hard to overview the things happening around him. The high septon was teared apart from angry, wild people with their bare hands. Guards cut off limps and heads of the mostly unarmed mob. The sand under Tyrion's feet turned red.

Suddenly, a man showed up in front of Tyrion, snarling like an animal. „Devious little demon monkey!" he growled. Before Tyrion could react, a sword pierced the man's stomach, causing his tunic to turn red.

Bronn appeared behind the man „Back to the castle." He commanded, pushing Tyrion in the same direction than Tommen, Cersei and Joffrey and the other guards.

The chaos hadn't spared the entrance of the Red Keep. Maesters, soldiers, nobles, everyone pushed around in panic. Bronn had managed to get Tyrion into safety, who immediately regained his calm. The brat King kept yelling, commanding to kill everyone in this city. Without thinking, Bronn watched the crowd for red hair. When Tyrion catched sight of his meceneray looking around seeking for someone, the thought of Lady Rebekah stroke him. She was still out there. As well as Lady Sansa, one he could absolutely not forget.

Before he said something, Bronn said hastily: „I'll get the Lady.", turned around and left Tyrion standing in the yard, who watched the mercenary hurry away with surprise.

OoOoO

„Kenna!" Rebekah yelled, dragging her friend behind her. She had no idea where she was heading, the only thing important was to get away from the mob. Hands tried to grab her, people screamed at her, her feet slipped on puddles of blood – her eyes followed the trails of red to the source and her stomach rebelled. Rebekah forced herself to go on, to turn away from the already dead knight. Kenna on the other hand screamed in shock stopping in her movement

-„Kenna, you can't help him, he's dead, _HE IS DEAD_!" Someone grabbed Kenna, a greyhaired men with tooth gaps. „Come pretty girl." He muttered, grinning disgustingly. Rebekah swirled around, hitting the man as fast as she could in his face. With surprise, he let Lady Rykker go, holding his bleeding nose.

The girl hurried in the other direction, and Rebekah tried desperately to gain orientation. To her right, a dozen men blocked the way towards the market stands, but Rebekah heard the sound of water. „The stream." Dirty, blueish brown water streamed from the Blackwater through the city, and now it cut Rebekah and Kenna's way. „Run!" Rebekah yelled, trying to escape to the left. Her dress entangled her legs, Kenna was too slow, and suddenly there was no way of escaping anymore.

* * *

_Poor Rebekah never catches a break ;) _

_Thanks to Anna.B, jasminefiregreen, Sparky She-Demon, HermioneandMarcus and sassygirl9811 for the reviews, they were really inspiring this time!_

Anna.B: Joffrey does not really care for her. Like Margaery, Rebekah manages to manipulate him and flatter him enough to avoid his cruelty. Which doesn't mean she'll always be safe from him ;) _I love the idea with Loras, I'm happy someone likes him as well. All the Tyrells are going to play a role because I think Olenna, Margaery and Loras are great characters. Although I like Sansa as well (even if not much people do), she won't see Rebekah as friend. For Sansa, Rebekah clearly belongs to the enemy's side. The question about the riot is hopefully answered with this chapter ;) Thank you for taking the time for such a great review!_

To those who want Oberyn Martell, I can't tell you yet how exactly he'll introduce himself. It will take some time but I promise he will appear and interact with Rebekah! The duel with the Mountain was terribly disturbing, even though I already knew what would happen :/  
I find it interesting as well that you like how Rebekah is not a perfect wife. Most writers tend to make their OCs too perfect so I try to give mine some edge... Stubbornness and boldness for women are characteristics that we appreciate today but would certainly be despised in a medieval universe.

Have a nice day, xoxo & liebe Grüße


	24. Blinding

With every step he took, Bronn feared he would find her dead body. Of course it was only because he someone to pay him. With the sight of blood and dead bodies spread in the streets, of screaming women and dying men, it was hard to believe she was still alive. Bronn was a skilled fighter and moved quickly through the streets, agile and smart like a cat. He had seen the Hound too, searching Lady Sansa and cutting through the crowd with his large sword. The people were out of their mind, murdering everyone with fancy clothes and sigils with rocks, dung forks and bare hands. Not far away, a woman was surrounded men, screaming and crying as they held her. Bronn didn't bother to stop for her. He wasn't paid for heroic actions and mercy.

For a moment, he could the woman's face. She had brown eyes and dark hair and her dress had been light blue before. Bronn wasn't sure, but he remembered the women being near Rebekah before the riot. Another scream came from across the stream, so Bronn decided to go in that direction.

Then he found her, circled by three men, two holding her violently while the third appeared to holding his stomach in pain.

OoOoO

Rebekah tried to kick them, bite them, hit them, but she had no chance against three grown men, one of them having the shoulders of a smith. Her dress was torn apart, the only pieces covering her were wet from her attempted escape through the stream.

One man draw a dagger, and Rebekah screamed in terror as he grabbed her leg violently with one hand pushing up her dress while he held the dagger ready to stab her. Rebekah winded herself, causing the men to slip and cut her in her left upper thigh. "Seven hells, bitch!" he growled and slapped her across the face.

Suddenly, the man coughed, blood dripping out of his mouth. Rebekah screamed in pain and her vision began to blur. She felt the hard hands on her arms releasing, making her fall to the ground. The noises and the scent of blood slowly faded. Another men appeared in her field of vision. Out of instinct, she raised her hands to fight him off, scratch him, at least cause as much damage as possible before passing out. He gently took her hands. „You're truly a cat, aren't you? There's no need to scratch me, kitten. I'm getting you home now."

-„No!" Rebekah tried to hold her eyes open. „Lady Kenna... I have to help her!" she muttered, breathing heavily. „They have her..." as she tried to get up, the man held her down. „Don't worry, my boys will take care of the other one." He muttered, when the pain gained the upper hand and Rebekah passed out.

OoOoO

The Hound had found Lady Sansa, carrying the girl over his shoulder. Slowly, the calm was returning in the Red Keep. But Tyrion had stayed, waiting for his bodyguard to return, hopefully with Lady Rebekah.

-„He has certainly found her. Lady Rebekah is a tough woman." Tyrion said, more to himself than to Podrick, who stood next to him silently.

-„Yes, my lord." The squire answered.

Tyrion caught himself biting his nails. He was scared of losing one of his rare friends, and the imp loved her more than his own sister, even if that actually didn't mean much.

-„Bronn is a good swordsman. One of the best. He has saved her by now."

-„Of course my lord" Podrick said, and Tyrion realized the boy wasn't going to be much help.

The minutes felt like hours. Tyrion could already picture her with white and cold skin, her red hair standing out against it exactly like her dead brother's, he would have to return the golden huntress of the Westerlands to Shadow Castle, explaining why she had died under his protection –

-„My lord! He's back." Podrick said and Tyrion saw he was right. There he was, the most insolent cutthroat he knew with his friend in his arms. „Rebekah!" Tyrion breathed, running towards her as fast as he could with his crippled legs.

-„She needs a maester!" Bronn said calmly, while Tyrion's eyes widened in shock as he saw her. Rebekah's former light green dress was torn apart, soaked in water, mud and blood. One leg was completely exposed, the piece of fabric used as bandage around her upper thigh was already turning red. Her hair was a mess and dark bruises covered her face.

Bronn was covered in blood as well, if it was hers, his or other's – Tyrion could not tell.

He ignored the goldcloaks appearing behind Bronn with two other Ladies of the court. He could hardly look away from Rebekah's wounds.

-„Maester Pycelle is with the King." Tyrion muttered helplessly.

-„Podrick, go fetch a Maester. Quick. I'm taking her to her chambers." Bronn said impatiently, then looked to Tyrion who asked hesitantly: „Has she been... have they taken..?" he stumbled over his words, which was incredibly atypical for Tyrion Lannister.

„I don't think so. She'll be fine. The girl gave them a tough fight."

-„I hope none of those bastards still lives."

Bronn answered with unusual seriousness.

-„No one, m'lord."

OoOoO

Rebekah woke up slowly regaining consciousness. „Ahhh." She moaned coarsely, being blinded by the soft light in the room. Her upper thigh hurt, but it was bearable. Rebekah's whole body felt sore, but still she tried to get up.  
-„No my lady, you should not move." Rebekah recognized Shae's voice.

-„I'm fine." Rebekah managed to rasp.

-„You always say that m'lady, but I assure you no one believes you." Shae said with a smile.

The images of what happened returned to her.

-„Bronn? Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, her head still spinning.

-„Do you hear that, Tyrion? She asks if _I am fine_. Something is definitely wrong with you kitten." The mercenary's voice was tinted with his familiar sarcasm.

-"Yes, I'm fine. I've been attacked by reeking, bloodthirsty peasants, dragged through the city, beaten and almost raped, but that's it – oh wait, I think that wasn't me, _that was you_. Silly me always confuses things."

-„So that means you're alright?" Rebekah asked hesitantly, not being able to understand what he intended to say.

-„Yes m'lady." Bronn said with a sigh.

-„And Kenna? Kenna Rykker?" she asked again, remembering the young Lady.

Now it was Tyrion answering, approaching her bed. „She's fine too."

Rebekah's head began to clear. Although Shae had told her not to, she sat up, finding herself in her own chambers in one of her nightgowns.

She had no time being embarrassed because of her appearance when she tried to process the events of the last day.

-„For how long have I been...?" she started and Tyrion padded her hand. „A little more than a day. It's the shock I think. The cut on your leg is not deep, yet it will leave a scar. Maester Lucan says there's nothing broken but he's not entirely sure because he didn't want to invade your personal space." He explained, raising his eyebrows quizzically.

For a moment, Rebekah didn't understand what he implied, then the realization hit her.

-„Oh." She breathed. „I'm still a maiden, if that's what you mean. Bronn was there just in time to prevent more." Rebekah cursed herself for sounding so meek. But the thought of those men made her nauseate.  
-„The kitten gave them a proper fight. Like I told you." Bronn said to Tyrion, breaking the akward silence.

-„You should rest now, my lady." Shae said, sitting on the bed next to Rebekah. She stood up and took Tyrion's hand. „Let her sleep, my lion." Tyrion gave her another worried look and sighed. „Lady Rebekah, promise me to stay in bed and out of trouble. Please." Rebekah smiled and nodded. Apparently, keeping her out of trouble was impossible.

* * *

_Please tell me what you think of this chapter! Thanks to HoundFan, sassygirl9811 and Anna.B for reviewing.  
_

_ Anna.B, your constructive review really made my day :) Thank you for your support! I'm glad you liked the action scene, they are the most difficult to write because of the language... sometimes I wish I could just write in German it would be so much better. Joffrey and the Lannisters are really fun to write so there will be more of them._

_ Bronn saved Rebekah exactly like you suggested, so you're really good at guessing what happens next ;) Oberyn Martell's death was terrible even for Game of Thrones. Thanks to Pedro Pascal the Viper was even better than in the books. I'm exited to make him interact with Rebekah and Bronn. Just imagine what would happen if Bronn and Oberyn fight.. ;)_

xoxo & Liebe Grüße


	25. Rona

The next days, Rebekah stayed in bed although it bored her immensely. Tyrion brought her books, Shae stayed and talked to her and Bronn showed up from time to time making some snarky remarks and leaving again. Shagga and his men were guarding the doors on Tyrion's command. After a week, Rebekah was able to walk again. The first thing she did was taking a bath, then letting her maids prepare her. Her dress was put together with a wide, high waisted skirt with a golden leaf pattern and a small embellished belt. Her look was unusual in the capital but reminded her of her home. And when Lady Rebekah would return to the life at court, she needed to look as strong and confident as possible.

Her leg still hurt, but it was bearable and the wide dress covered up the limp.

"M'lady, you shouldn't walk alone." The handmaiden said softly. Rebekah shook her head. "I can handle myself, thank you." She was annoyed that someone had to rescue her _again._

She opened the door, only to bump into Timmet, one of Tyrion's wildings. "Valla" he said, nodding respectfully. Rebekah swallowed and answered with a firm voice. "Timmet. You are dismissed from your service as my guard." She tried to put as much authority as possible in her words, and to her relief Timmet obeyed: "Aye, Valla."

Rebekah tried to look for Lady Kenna in her favourite garden, the one with the yellow roses, but her friend was nowhere to be found.

"Lady Rebekah. You look astonishing, my dear. I am so glad you are alright." Lord Varys approached her in his usual cloud of perfume. "So am I, Lord Varys." Rebekah gave him a short smile. "But I fear I must leave your company although I would most likely enjoy it... do you happen to know where my friend Lady Kenna Rykker is? I haven't seen her since the riot." She asked, using the opportunity to have the Spider in person to ask.

He widened his eyes in surprise and raised an eyebrows quizzically. "Lady Rykker is still with the Maester, my lady. Haven't you heard? She hasn't been as lucky as you... I pray for her and the other poor Ladies to the Seven."

First, Rebekah thought she misunderstood him. "What do you mean, my lord?"

-"Do I have to explain it, my lady?" he asked softly. "I'm only surprised you don't know. Then again you've been injured yourself and locked away safely in your room."

Rebekah forced herself to stay calm. "Thank you for informing me, Lord Varys. I'll go visit her." She managed to say quickly, feeling her heart bounce in her chest heavily. The Spider nodded and Rebekah walked away, trying not to run. She felt her blood boil in anger.

OoOoO

"Maester Pycelle, would you please let me to Lady Kenna?" she demanded and the old man watched her sceptically.

-"The Lady Kenna is resting, my lady. Visitors are not allowed."

-"Where is her room?" Rebekah put more authority in her words.

-"Her room is right here, to the left, but..." Before he could intervene, Rebekah walked past him and knocked on the door. A handmaiden opened and Rebekah repeated her request.

Her friend was sitting in her bed, pale as a ghost with dull eyes. Kenna's brown hair had lost it's smoothness, and her face appeared way older.

-"Kenna. I'm so sorry." Rebekah whispered and sat on the bed. Kenna just watched her, tears falling down her cheeks. "I would have come earlier. They told me you were alright. I should have fought harder. I should have brought you to safety. I should have questioned Tyrion's words."

"No, Rebekah." Kenna said softly. "It's not your fault. You tried your best and if it wasn't for you, I would have been even worse. You brought me away from the riot. The goldcloaks... they found me because your sellsword pointed towards me." Her voice was coarse but her words seemed genuine.

"Lady Lollys... they found her the day after. It's much worse for her." Kenna explained, but it sounded like she was telling it to herself. "Oh Kenna." Rebekah sighed and hugged her friend, one of the few at court. They may just talked about hairstyles, gowns and marriage, but Rebekah appreciated the kind young woman nonetheless. "You're strong, you know that? I admire you." She whispered, stroking Kenna's hair. The girl chuckled and it almost sounded like her old self. "You're the strong one, Rebekah. I heard they didn't get to you because you were such an insistent fighter."

"There's nothing you could have done either, Kenna." Rebekah said, meeting Kenna's brown eyes.

"I wonder who could have. Maybe if the people weren't so hungry and hateful towards Joffrey, they wouldn't attack us." Kenna reasoned. Somehow, her calm attitude made Rekebah think there was much more Kenna was holding back, which was understandable.

"Rebekah, I'm glad you came. My mother couldn't come here, she's still in Dun Fort. But I want to rest now." She asked quietly and Rebekah nodded. "I'll leave you, but I can come back tomorrow. Are there other ladies visiting you?"

-"I asked Maester Pycelle to send them away."

-"Oh. I didn't think, I'm sorry Kenna." Rebekah saw how rude she had acted. "I worried for you, that's all." With those words, Rebekah left her unlucky friend.

Kenna would recover from the physical wounds, but being raped would alway mark her in a terrible way.

OoOoO

"Renly Baratheon is dead, but the Rose Road is still blocked. I hope Littlefinger can negotiate with the Tyrells but I seriously doubt it. And Stannis will never give up his claim, his army is strengthened by Renly's men. If we..." Tyrion told Lord Varys, using him to discuss their strategy when the door swung open and Rebekah Waldorf walked in.

-"I'm sorry, my lord, would you mind giving me a minute alone with the Lord Hand? I'm sure it won't last long." She said sweetly, but Tyrion immediately saw the anger in her eyes. And he already knew the reason.

-"Of course, my lady." Varys gave Tyrion a meaningful look before going away.

As soon as he was gone, the sweet expression vanished from her face leaving only the anger. "You lied to me!" she cried, her fists resting on her hips. "Why didn't you tell me about Lady Kenna? They _raped_ her, Tyrion! She needed me!"

Tyrion took a deep breath. He had expected her reacting this way, and now he had to calm her. Bronn stood behind him, resting casually against a column. Tyrion's head ached from all the things he had to care about and Rebekah wasn't making it easier right now.

-"Rebekah, if I'd told you what happened to her – would you have listened and rested? You may don't remember it, but you were harmed as well."

-"Not like her." Rebekeh answered harshly.

-"She's not your responsibility! But you are mine! A few days did not matter!" Tyrion said in a more pleading tone. "I understand you feel sorry for her, I know you want to help, but putting yourself first for one time does not make you a bad person."

-"The girl will get better. Unlike the other one, the fat lady, what's her name?" Bronn threw in, drawing Rebekah's attention towards him.

-"Lady Lollys." Tyrion muttered and Bronn nodded "Aye, a hundred men had their way with her. And she ain't even pretty."

Tyrion rolled his eyes and then buried his face in his hands.

-"That doesn't change anything for Kenna! You knew Tyrion was lying, you could at least told me!" Rebekah cried, stepping forward and raising her chin.

-"I don't get paid to tell you anything, kitten. If you ask me, she reminds you of the brother you couldn't safe either."

Now Tyrion and Rebekah stared at him in disbelief. This crossed the line of insolent towards insulting.

"What? I'm just being honest, kitten." Bronn shrugged. Rebekah's next words were ice cold, as well as her golden eyes.

-"I tought you do not get paid to say anything. So maybe you should just keep your honesty to yourself because you seem to forget who you're standing in front of. _I am not one of your inn wenches, I am not one of your sellsword friends and I am certainly not your _kitten_._" she said slowly, emphasising every word.

Bronn shrugged again.

-"The last man who talked to me on this tone I cut open from balls to brain." Although he said it nonchalantly, Tyrion was sure he wasn't joking.

But so wasn't Rebekah and she shrugged as well, mimicking his posture. "What do I care what a sellsword without compassion thinks or does. One day you'll regret your attitude, and then there will be no one to help you."

-"I can help myself much better than you can. You just have a pretty face and a bit of temper but I could kill you within seconds without even having to use my sword." Bronn dared to say.

Tyrion kept looking from the one to the other. Rebekah, with eyes like hard gold and raised chin, and Bronn, leaning lazily to the column, not showing any annoyance although his hand rested on the sword grip.

Although Tyrion's bodyguard was one of the most dangerous swordsmen and cold hearted bastards he knew, Rebekah was certainly the best when it came to defy this kind of men.

-"I do not fear you." Rebekah said, getting one step closer until she stood directly in front of Tyrion's table.

-"Well everyone already knows you're a fool."

-"Better a fool than rotten from the inside." Now Bronn walked slowly away from the column and around the table, so that he faced the small woman. Rebekah didn't move an inch. "You have no idea, kitten."

-"Rebekah. Bronn. Stop it. I command it as the Hand of the King, and if you don't behave I call the guards and I get you both locked it." Tyrion interrupted, giving both angry glances.

-"You're both useful allies. You may have your differences, but I can't have you going at each others throats every time you disagree on something. I would be grateful if you could use all your..." he made a indefinite gesture "energy against our enemies. Lady Rebekah, you can leave now. It's my last word." Tyrion said insistenly.

Although they both stopped, Tyrion wasn't sure how long he could control his friends.

OoOoO

Bronn would never grow tired of teasing her. The kitten acted very passionately, holding onto her principles even when Bronn threatened her. Most of the time, she was easy to read for him: Being overprotective and goodhearted was part of her nature, but it helped to distract her from her own issues as well. Tyrion gave his mercenary the evening off, and Bronn was thankful enough. Before Rebekah made her entrance, he had found new soldiers for Tyrion's guard. He let the men fight against him, and who survived could join the guard.

Killing made Bronn long for women and wine, so the way led him towards the city.

OoOoO

Rebekah couldn't sleep. Her head was aching from the images of the hungry, hateful men in King's Landing, the sight of Lady Kenna and Bronn's harsh words. The sell sword was simply unnerving, but Rebekah had to admit there was a similarity between Roran and Kenna.

Rebekah tried to protect them both but failed, and it had been easy to turn her shame into anger against Tyrion. To sum it all up, Rebekah felt miserable. But a Waldorf should always try to find a solution, she reminded herself, and her next idea was reckless and obviously a distraction – but it was a start for finding new strength.

The next day, Rebekah spent with the other ladies, eating lemon cakes and gossiping. She was in no mood to see Tyrion anyway, and she was hoping to hear something about their husbands' hunting trips. Clearly a dozen men kept riding into the woods to hunt for pleasure although the rest of the city was starving and not allowed to go into the parts reserved for the crown. Rebekah was able to find out the men rode out tomorrow and even a couple of Ladies joined them. Hunting with them was relaxing, and Rebekah immediately felt at home in the woods. The trip began very early in the morning and they arrived late in the evening.

No man had questioned her presence, even as she didn't stay behind during the actual hunt like the other ladies. A kind goldcloak named Ser Gower lent her a horse and congratulated her when she shoot the deer. Hunters weren't complicated, Rebekah mused, unlike the intrigues at court.

The hard part of her plan came at night. The meat had been given to the kitchen, but Rebekah's deer would be served for her alone. So the girl in the kitchen packed it up for her without questioning but with surprised looks.

It wasn't stealing, but it was suspicious to take the meat late in the evening without explanation.

-"No one needs to know I was here." Rebekah whispered to the two girls left, giving each of them a gold coin. "I'm not getting you in trouble, as I do nothing forbidden. I just want to avoid questions." Rebekah explained quickly before leaving. Sneaking out of the Red Keep wasn't as hard as she tought it would be. A cloak hid her face, and she simply stayed with the soldiers, goldcloaks and smaller lords who headed towards the city for the night.

The sun still draw orange streaks on the horizon, and loud noises and laughter filled the city. If Rebekah wouldn't have the riot still in mind, she would have been able to enjoy the almost magical atmosphere. No one bothered her, although she feared for the big backpack she was carrying. The woman looked around to find the perfect place. Children played in front of a large house and Rebekah could see their rips even from afar.

Rebekah entered the house, only to see she was standing in a brothel. No one looked at her, the men being occupied with the half undressed women. "My lady, how can I help you?" a dark-skinned woman purred, surprisingly looking very graceful. But Rebekah noticed how skinny she was as well.

-"I'm here to help you, actually. Can I talk to the mistress of this establishment?" Rebekah asked, and the woman smiled, showing perfect white teeth. "You are talking to her already, but I am willing to go to a more private place, my lady." Rebekah nodded and followed her into a empty room. It wasn't decorated like the other ones, obviously not meant for the usual customers. With a questioning look, the woman gestured Rebekah to sit down. "You may call me Rona, my lady. What is it what you need?"

-"I saw the children outside. They need to eat more. I happen to be allowed to hunt in the King's woods, and since I don't like to see children or women suffering, I thought you could use a part of the meat." Rona stared at her in disbelief. "My lady, I do not want any trouble..." she said slowly.

"Of course, Rona. I promise you the deer was shoot legally and I want nothing in return."

"Would you remove your cape, my lady?" Rona asked, her eyes not leaving Rebekah's package. "It is better for me if not everyone sees my face here. All you need to know is that I am from the Red Keep and that I can't stand having wasteful dinners when other people are starving. Children especially." Rebekah added, hoping Rona would accept her gift. After a short moment, Rona opened the package hesitantly. "You would offer it to this establishment, my lady? Just because..."

-"Because I follow the way of the Seven, Rona. Share it between your girls." Rebekah pleaded and took a gold dragon from her pocket. "Oh no, my lady, I can not take any more from you." Rona said agitatedly.

"It's for your discretion. See it as a little addition, Rona." Rebekah smiled, although the woman could hardly see it.

-"Thank you." Rona muttered, but her eyes were shining. "May the Old and the New Gods bless you, my lady. Please, give me a name, so that I can remember your kindness." Rebekah just used what came into mind.

-"Valla."

-"What an pretty name." A man appeared in the door frame, and Rona stared at him annoyed. "This chamber is for private business." She said politely but the man just smiled.

His skin was bronzed by the sun and his eyes were black as the night. They had something mischievous and intelligent about them, while his smile was sweet as honey but dangerous as poison.

* * *

_Hi guys,  
__Thanks to your great support I find myself writing much faster than before, so here you go with the next chapter... I hope it's not too long! The story around Lady Kenna might be a bit bored compared to the rest, but it's important to set a few things for the future. Rebekah and Bronn are both in the city now, and guess who Rebekah meets at the end ;)_

_ Sparky She-Demon: There a are still a couple of chapters before the actual tourney, but don't worry, it will be quite soon ;)_

_ HarleyQuinn: I'm sorry, it's the German quotation which is automatic in my writing program. Didn't think it would cause a problem for American readers but I will fix it for the previous chapters...  
_

_ Anna.B: I agree there are not enough Oberyn/OC stories out there! You won't have to wait much longer for him on this story..._

_Veri01: Oberyn's synchronisation in German almost ruins the character! Is it just me or does he sound like Barney Stinson? Your questions will be answered in time... and you're giving me so many good ideas :D_

_Again, you guys are amazing reviewers!  
xoxo & Liebe Grüße_


	26. The Viper

_The man's skin was dark, bronzed by the sun and his eyes were black like the heaven above them. They had something mischievous and intelligent about them, but his smile was sweet as honey and deadly as poison._

-"I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just curious of the cloaked Lady... you are highborn, aren't you?" he had an obvious yet unfamiliar accent, making his voice melodious and foreign.

-"Ser, I would ask you to leave." Rona insisted but the man just entered the room. Rebekah noticed how gracefully and casually he moved, unlike most men she knew.

-"My birth is none of your concern." Rebekah sneered, feverishly trying to think of a way to get rid of this odd man. Maybe he was one the Spider's little birds, yet they would never themselves in the open.

-"Forgive me, my lady. I am from Dorne, and it's so unusual to witness such kindness and compassion in this part of Westeros, especially in the Capital."  
The dornish was quite handsome, but he was the type of man women would either hate, love or be torn apart between both.

-"Now that you have seen it exists, you can finally leave." Rebekah said between gritted teeth and gestured towards the door.

Although the man wasn't dressed in particularly fine clothes but in the light, colorful fabrics commonly used in Dorne, he behaved like he was a noble born. His little laugh was almost arrogant. Rona was getting more and more nervous next to Rebekah.

-"I can see you have pretty eyes. Golden like the sun of Dorne. A simple cloak can't hide them."

Rebekah froze. This man seemed far to clever to make allusions to her eyes without further meaning.

-"I fail to understand your intentions." Rebekah said, her hand sliding to the hidden dagger at her hip. The Dornishman followed her movements with his dark eyes, and Rebekah cursed internally for underestimating him. He cocked his eyebrow mockingly and let the grip of a thin embellished dagger appear in his palm.

-"Don't play with pointy knifes, love. I only wish to help you." He pleaded and raised his hands like in a gesture of defeat, but he approached with the graceful moves of a predator. "If you wish to help, you should forget you ever encountered me. I promised Mistress Rona I would make no trouble."

-"Apologies." The dornish muttered towards the quiet women and then turned to Rebekah again. "Let us speak outside, please."

Rebekah held back a sigh. She had no choice if she wanted to keep her promise to Rona, so she followed the stranger outside the room. The sight of the men with their whores made her slightly uncomfortable , but she would not show it in front of the dornish.

He led her into another small room, which was obviously meant for pleasure. The only way of escape was a window towards the street, but the man was standing right in front of it.

She only needed to distract him for a moment.

-"Put your mind at ease, I have no intention to hurt you." The dornish's smile was beginning to unnerve her.

-"Tell me who you are." Rebekah demanded bluntly.

-"Do you not want to guess?" he asked playfully but Rebekah shook her head.

-"I do not wish to play games with cowards." The dornish cocked his head to the side and his black eyes sparkled with delight.

-"You call me a coward?"

-"Only cowards hold back their name while bothering a foreign lady." He laughed and gestured towards a chair next to the bed. "Please, make yourself comfortable."  
Rebekah reasoned sitting down would only put him in a superior position.

-"No." She said shortly and the dornish laughed again, a short, dangerous laugh.

-"You are not unknown to me. In fact, I admired you from afar, my lady. In Dorne, we speak in awe about the women who fights against the Mountain that rides and still lives." His words proved he truly knew who she was. Rebekah had no idea how to get out of this situation anymore.

-"Who are you?" She asked again and draw the dagger out enough for the evening sun to reflect on it.

-"I am Oberyn Martell, Prince of Dorne." He said with pride and confidence, and Rebekah could see he was not lying. Her cheeks began to grow hot and it felt like someone dropped a heavy weight in her stomach.

She seemed incapable of forming another sentence.

Oberyn Martell stepped to her and removed hood so that he could see her face entirely.

Rebekah let him, she had already been more than rude to the Prince.

He even smelled like foreign spice and hot sand, Rebekah thought before coming to reason again. Prince or not, he was dangerous.

-"Ahh, what a beauty you are. I'm so impressed by your appearance and your actions. Especially because you are the daughter of Lannister bannermen." His hand reminded on her hair.

-"I'm sure you have heard embellished versions of the story. I'm nothing but a simple girl with a talent for ending up in unfortunate situations... my prince." She added.

-"However, every enemy of the Mountain is a friend to House Martell. Especially the bold and pretty ones." He slowly stroke over the strand of hair until he reached the end, then lightly touched her cheek with his warm fingers. It was the moment Rebekah decided he was close enough to her. Who knew what he was going to do if she didn't stop him.

-"My Prince, your reputation precedes you as well. Yet I shall not be dishonored even by the Red Viper of Dorne." She said, hoping he would understand without her being too rude again.

His eyes locked into hers as he slowly took away his hand only to bend closer to her. "Honor seems so important to you northern people. I always remember that when I think about my sister Elia. Do you know how much Tywin Lannister cared for honor when he ordered Gregor Clegane to kill and rape her?" he whispered into her ear.

Rebekah felt her heartbeat accelerate. Did every rabbit feel this way when threatened by a snake? Oberyn Martell switched from charming to vengeful within seconds, and Rebekah still had no idea what he truly wanted from her.

-"Your sister's murder was a horrible crime. It is always an atrocity when beloved siblings are taken from us." She said quietly.

She waited fearfully for the Viper's answer.

-"You call it murder, which is more than most people here admit, yet you don't agree on Tywin Lannister's part in it?" he asked and removed his face from hers. Rebekah tried not to gasp for breath.

Oberyn Martell was clearly questioning her loyalties and her honor, and Rebekah was walking on eggshells.

-"I can't judge something that happened way before my time. I'm well aware that some Lannister's hands are stained with innocent people's blood but they are far from being the only ones. Every single House in this kingdom has it's own feuds, wars and dark secrets. I don't blame bannermen for the crimes of their Lords."

Oberyn stared at her for a second, then burst into laughter. Rebekah was unsure if it was a good or a bad sign. "Aren't you a smart girl?" he exclaimed. "I don't blame _you_, love. Tell me, I'm curious, how does it feel be betrothed to Gregor Clegane? Probably you don't blame him for his lord's crimes as well?"

He was using her words against her, confronting her with something that had always bothered her. House Waldorf was bound to the Lannister, yet most Lannisters were cruel and ruthless.

-"I do blame him because he was the one committing the crime. It's a big difference from me and my family, my prince. " Oberyn nodded slowly, obviously thinking over her words.

-"So it's alright to serve a family who ordered Clegane to rape and murder a Princess with her babe's blood still on his hands? The Mountain is a monster, you see the crimes of the Lannisters – _but you never stop listening to Tywin Lannister's orders_?"

His tone was accusing now and again he turned to her. Rebekah looked away to rally her thoughts but Oberyn pushed her chin towards him with two fingers so that she had to meet his eyes.

-"I asked you a question." He said intensely, the playfulness gone.

Rebekah cleared her throat and pushed his fingers away.

-"My loyalties lie with my House, yet I do not follow orders blindly. Do you think Tywin Lannister is pleased with me with openly defying his favorite dog and refusing the marriage? Do you think he sent me to feed the children of this house? I try to be loyal to my high brother, my liege lord, my King and my conscience. It's not an easy task but I do the best I can." She defended herself, but Oberyn was still not pleased.

-"When I first heard of you I told my people you were only fighting for your life. A Lannister girl would never fight for something else than power, gold and her own skin.

But today I saw you feeding lowborn whores and I was reminded you travelled through half Westeros to find your brother. So what shall I make of you?" he mused.

Rebekah kept quiet. She had not answer to his question. Then she decided that attack may be the best defense.

-"And you my Prince? What shall I make of you? You crave revenge for Elia, which is understandable, but did you ever think that not all the Lannisters are the same? Is every Lord in the Westerland a murderer only because Clegane is? Is every man with the name Lannister cold-hearted because Lord Tywin is?  
I heard you killed a Lord in Dorne with poison, does that make all the Martells Vipers? You crippled Willas Tyrell so is every dornishman a ruthless fighter?" Rebekah again lost control of her words, but she was tired of Oberyn judging everything in black and white.

He kept listening to her during her speech, staring thoughtful into her eyes.

-"I underestimated you, love. Forgive me if I scared you, my sister Elia's death always makes me... angry. Yet I was curious to see how you would react if I pushed you a bit."

Rebekah's jaw dropped. Was he actually saying he had provoked her on purpose?

She thought she may have been rude, but Oberyn had toyed with her only to see her outburst. One day, Rebekah would have to learn to finally control her feelings, she scolded herself.

Oberyn smiled, this time softly and friendly. "Do not be harsh on yourself. I have that effect on many people. In Dorne, we don't hold back our thoughts and emotions. You would be very happy in Sunspear." His smile turned warm again.

"We shall speak again and find comfort in each other for the loss of our siblings at the hand of monsters. I would escort you back to the Red Keep, but no one knows I'm in the capital. I hope it stays that way, Lady Rebekah. We would not want your precious honor to be questioned, wouldn't we?"  
Oberyn Martell had come alone to the city for some reason, although Rebekah didn't believe for a second he was truly alone. The Viper was well-informed about her, and their meeting had been suspiciously coincidental. Yet she doubted the Spider didn't already know about the Prince of Dorne sneaking around in King's Landing.

Rebekah pulled her cloak back on and offered Oberyn a reassuring smile. "Seems like a fine agreement. Although you have certainly not chosen the best time to visit King's Landing. Haven't you heard about Stannis Baratheon?"

Oberyn waved his hand. "I don't care about the Lannisters' quarrel. How mindless of me, I mean the Baratheons' of course. The King is a stag like his uncle."

Rebekah almost genuinely laughed. Joffrey was truly a stag like his uncle. Which meant he had not the slightest drop of Baratheon blood in his veins.

"I hope to see that smile again, love." Oberyn said and bowed mockingly.

"I hope to be properly introduced the next time, with preference not in a brothel." Rebekah answered and closed the door behind her, leaving behind the Prince of Dorne.

* * *

_Hi guys, I hope the first meeting with Oberyn lived up to your expectations ;) He's such an interesting character and very fun to write. Thanks to HermioneAndMarcus, HarleyQuinn, Anna.B, guest, Veri01 and Sparky She-Demon for your reviews._

_HarleyQuinn: You're probably not the only reader who is confused with the quotation marks, so you did me a favor with telling me :D I will change it in time so that everyone can enjoy the story!_

_ Anna.B: You're so wonderful with your reviews! I hope you're not disappointed with the outcome of their encounter. I have thought of many more scenes with them... Like you said, they have many points in common but some conflicts as well._  
_Bronn and Rebekah will have another moment in the next chapter where Bronn won't be so cold. No, Rebekah can't fight except with her bow, and I have not yet decided who will train her ;)_  
_Rebekah has red hair, and I imagine her a bit like Elyse Levesque (Genevieve on the Originals) or Holland Roden. I like your suggestions anyways, you would only have to imagine them with red hair :D_

_Veri01: Thank you for your amazing review! I'm glad you liked Kenna, she will be important in the future... You are right about Rebekah and Oberyn, their relationship will be quite complex. I try not to rush things between Bronn and Rebekah because he truly appears to be a hard man on the show and is described as coldhearted in the books. I simply can't image him being lovey-dovey :D_

_Next chapter: Rebekah finds Bronn in the streets of King's Landing with someone we haven't met yet and who causes some trouble..._

_Liebe Grüße & xoxo_


End file.
